Bring Me to Life
by My Universe
Summary: What if things went a bit differently at Rhodes?  What if Quinn wasn't all that he seemed to be?  What if Sookie decided to take matters into her own hands with Eric?  "I Write the Song" Contest 2nd place public vote and "Host's Pick."
1. Chapter 1

TEASER: What if things went a little bit differently at Rhodes? What if Quinn wasn't all that he seemed to be? What if Sookie decided to take matters into her own hands with Eric? My entry for the IWTS Contest. Inspired by the Evanescence song "Bring Me To Life"

* * *

A/N: Story picks up in the middle of "All Together Dead" and then becomes AU. Sookie and Eric's bonding has occurred as well as the soda can bomb incident. Sookie has just exited Sophie-Ann's suite after having lost her temper. Sookie and Quinn had agreed to meet at her room to discuss what happened in the hallway (aka the bonding). The story picks up with Sookie going to her hotel room to find Quinn waiting for her.

I want to take a minute to thank my Beta for this story, evenflo78. She helped me out at the last minute and I'm very grateful. Also, I want to send out a big thanks to all the judges and the sponsors of the contest. I had a lot fun writing this story.

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING SVM IS OWNED BY MS. HARRIS. THE SONG "BRING ME TO LIFE" AS PERFORMED BY EVANESCENCE IS NOT MINE EITHER. NO INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

I was physically and emotionally exhausted as I left the Queen's suite and made my way to my room. So many things had happened today that I was having trouble wrapping my mind around it all, and unfortunately it wasn't just the vampire political crap that I needed to think about.

The way Eric's presence made me feel when he came into the Queen's room was as unsettling as it was calming. Apparently our forced blood exchange meant much more than I thought at the time. Andre had mentioned bonding me to someone in the kingdom, but I didn't know what that meant. I needed to know more about it and that meant I needed to talk to Eric. As much as I didn't want to have another one of our awkward and emotionally charge run-ins, I needed to know what I was dealing with. Quinn wasn't going to like me talking to Eric so there was another awkward conversation, but really it wasn't his decision.

Quinn. I hadn't even had time to think about everything that Jake had told me about Quinn's past. Really, I felt sorry for him and part of me understood that he didn't have a choice but to fight in the pits to pay off his debt. However, my real problem was that he hadn't told me anything about it, and I'm not sure that he ever would have done so if Barry hadn't brought it up. It was like Bill all over again, only telling me what he thought I needed to know about vampire life or only confessing about the Queen when Eric made him do so.

As I stood waiting in front of the elevator, I groaned out loud. What was it that Eric had said to me when he showed up outside of Merlotte's? _"You don't know him any more than you really knew Bill."_ Was he trying to tell me to be careful, and I was too stubborn to listen? Would I have listened if he tried to tell me more?

When the elevator car arrived it was empty, and I punched the button for my floor a little harder than needed. I was quickly working myself back up again as I thought about all the complications in my life.

I had run into Quinn's sister earlier tonight, and I hadn't even known that he had a sister. She also said that he didn't tell her that he was dating someone. If she worked for him and he took care of her, then why wouldn't he tell his sister about me? Did I not mean anything to him? If he saw her so much, wouldn't they talk and if so, why hadn't he mentioned me? It just seemed strange, and when things seemed strange in my life it normally led to something dangerous or painful.

I rested my head back on the wall of the elevator as it started to descend to my floor. How much did I really know about Quinn? After Bill, I had told myself that I wouldn't jump into another relationship without knowing what I was getting into. I barely knew anything about him, and I hardly ever saw him. My heart sunk even lower when I realized I'd let my hormones and loneliness take over, and I'd slept with him based on a promise to spend more time together in the future. What was I thinking? I wasn't, and that was the problem. I didn't even want to consider what my Gran would say about this.

As I stepped out of the elevator and turned to walk to my room, I saw Quinn standing by my door waiting on me. I paused for a second before continuing to walk to my room. With everything else and all my internal ramblings, I'd forgotten that he was supposed to meet me here to talk about what happened with Eric. I wasn't sure I had the strength for this tonight, but I didn't want to make a scene in the hallway either. I really just needed a good night's sleep – alone. I could figure it all out tomorrow.

So, I made my way to my room without a word and used the card key to open it. I had already mentally scanned the room, and I knew that Carla wasn't here.

As Quinn came in behind me, he placed his arms around my waist and spoke quietly in my ear, "I have an idea."

I stepped out of his embrace and turned around to face him. "What's that?" I asked tiredly.

"Let's just climb in bed and go to sleep."

I was tempted. I was really tempted. His suggestion meant that there would be no more drama tonight. It meant that this exhausting day would be over, and I could just go to sleep. It meant that I wouldn't be alone.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was beginning to think that my last thought was the one that kept getting me in trouble. I was beginning to see that my fear of always being alone was what got me into this situation with a man I barely knew just as it was that same fear that had set me on my path to heartache with Bill.

I must have been quiet for too long because the next thing I knew Quinn was brushing my hair out of my face.

"Babe?" I opened my eyes to see him studying my face. I know to him the suggestion of just climbing into bed and going to sleep had to seem so simple. He didn't have a clue of all the things going through my mind. I really didn't want any drama so I hoped I could word this correctly so that he wouldn't get upset.

"Quinn, I know this might sound strange, and I hope it doesn't hurt your feelings, but I think what I really need after everything that happened today is to be alone. I hope you understand," I said softly, and I'm sure there was a bit of pleading in my voice.

He furrowed his eyebrows for a few seconds before he grabbed my hand. "I know you've been through a lot today, Babe," he paused before he continued," and I know you've learned a lot about me. But I want you to talk to me and let me be here for you. Don't shut me out. I can help you. You don't have to be alone."

So this wasn't going to be easy. Maybe I could try one more time.

"I appreciate that Quinn, really I do, and it's really sweet. I promise we'll talk tomorrow." I squeezed his hand to show that I really did appreciate his offer, "but I'm too tired tonight for any talking or listening. I really just want to crawl in bed."

He smiled. "Just like I suggested," and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Okay, maybe it was my exhaustion taking over, but he was really starting to frustrate me.

"Quinn, I'm sorry but I want to go to bed alone." I said softly but more firmly than before.

His head jerked up so that his eyes met mine. "What's this really about Sookie?"

Crap. I was Sookie now and not Babe. Not that I minded because I didn't really like the nickname much. It offended my inner feminist, but I just hadn't felt like bringing it up.

"Quinn. I've told you I'm tired. I'm emotionally and physically exhausted, and I just can't handle anything else tonight. I want my space. I want the world to leave me alone so that I can get in my bed and go to sleep and forget about everything and everyone." There. I know my frustration was very evident in my voice but that's as plain as I can put it.

"This is about Eric," he sneered.

"WHAT?" I didn't even see that one coming.

"Is that why you want me to leave? So that Eric can come to your room or so you can sneak off to his? Is he already taking control of you?" He was on his feet now, and I could see the anger growing in his face. I didn't have the energy for this male posturing.

"No, he's not controlling me and no one ever will," I yelled at him. I wanted to go to bed, and I was _not_ getting into this tonight so I started walking towards my door as I continued. "And this is not about Eric or you. This is about me, and I'm not asking anymore. I want you to leave my room so I can go to bed."

I had my hand on the doorknob when he grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him.

"No. I'm not leaving like this. That vamp is messing with your head, and I'm not going to let him take you from me. You're my woman, and he needs to know that fact isn't changing regardless of what happened in that damn hallway," he yelled back at me, and all I wanted to do was slap him. He was as bad as the vampires with their "mine" crap. How had I never seen this side of him before? Was I really that blind or had he been carefully hiding it away?

"First of all, I am my own woman and you should know that by now, but how could you know that since I never see you," I accused as he allowed me to pull out of his grasp. "I understand you have problems with vampire. I really do, but no one is messing with me right now besides _you_. So, this is _me _telling _you_ that I want you to leave."

Before I could reach the doorknob again, Quinn had grabbed me by the shoulders to face him. His grip wasn't quite painful but it wasn't gentle either, and his eyes were starting to show hints of gold.

"You don't know what you are saying, and the reason I know that is because you hate to be alone; that's especially true when there's so much chaos in your life." He took a deep breath and seemed to be trying to calm himself. Then, he started speaking in a gentle voice like the one you would use to convince a child that there really wasn't a monster in their closet. He also began running his hands up and down my upper arms as if he was warming them. He was trying to calm me down but truly it was just pissing me off more that he was treating me like a child. "Babe, I know you've had to go through a lot in the past, and you were forced to go through it all alone, but you don't have to now. We both know that what you really want is for me to hold you while you go to sleep."

He was right in that I did want someone to hold me while I fell asleep because I wanted to be comforted, but the fact that he was using his knowledge of my past and my weaknesses to get me to let him stay just made me more determined to get him out of my room. And I still didn't understand WHY he wanted to stay so bad if all we were going to do is sleep?

"You know what? You're right." He physically relaxed when I said that because he didn't see what was coming next. "Which is exactly why you are leaving because when I look back on the last couple months, I realize that I don't know you and you don't know me, so why the hell am I with you? Maybe I just screwed up because I was lonely."

His hands dropped from my shoulders like I had burned him, and I pointed my finger into his chest. I knew I was being hurtful and it was unlike me, but I was exhausted and I no longer had a filter on my thoughts. "You didn't tell me about your past in the pits. I didn't even know you had a sister, and she sure as hell didn't know you were dating me. Why is that Quinn? If I'm supposedly 'your woman' then why wouldn't you tell your own sister?" He tried to interrupt me, but I had bigger fish to fry. "And why the hell are you so intent in staying in my room tonight buddy?"

_Fuck. I have to fix this somehow or I'm screwed._

In my anger, I had let my shields drop and since he was touching me the thought just slipped through. Before I could really digest it, he was shaking with rage and yelling back at me. "Why can't you see that this is all the vampire's fault? We were fine until we came to their fucking summit."

"What you mean is that we were fine because I didn't know shit about you," I yelled back. "But tonight I've learned a lot. I've learned that you don't respect me because you won't leave my room when I asked, and that you don't give a shit about me because I told you I'm exhausted but all you want to do is fight."

"I'm not leaving because we need to work this out and I do care that your tired, but I need to get through to you before you do something stupid like going to that vampire," he hissed back at me.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid. You know what? I don't care what you think anymore. Get the hell out of my room."

"NO," he replied as if it brokered no argument but then his thoughts added, "_This is my chance to get us away from those fuckin' vamps, but she's part of the deal. Shit, I'm screwed if she breaks things off. I'm not going to let that happen."_

I kept my face the angry mask that it had been for the last five minutes and didn't give away the fact that I heard his thoughts. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I _had_ to get him out of my room.

I thought for a moment about my predicament. Quinn's temper was on edge and he was desperate about something. I definitely needed to end things with him, but I didn't think that doing it in my room with no one around was a smart decision. So, I took a deep breath before I continued. "I'm tired of fighting but you can't stay tonight." When he started to protest I held up a hand. "There's too much tension now and it would take to long to get past it. We can talk tomorrow when I get up, but right now I'm asking you to please leave and let me sleep. Maybe this will all make more sense in the daylight." I gave a half smile that I didn't really feel but it seemed to work.

Quinn sighed and then pulled me into a hug that I really had to work not to pull away from. "I'm sorry Babe. I think we're both just tired and overstressed. Tomorrow's the ball, and we'll dance and have fun and everything will be better."

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better." I purposefully didn't comment on his assumption about the ball as I walked him to the door.

I bolted the door with the privacy lock and followed his brain pattern until I was sure he left the floor. Then, I pulled out my cell and called Pam. She was the only cell phone number I had and I only had about twenty minutes before sunrise to talk to the vampires. I had no idea what I was dealing with, and my brain was working to slow to work it out. But I knew that Quinn was no better than Bill at this point.

"This better be good." She has such wonderful phone manners.

I started to respond with my story but then something stopped me. What if he bugged my room or my phone at some point? Was I being paranoid?

Better be safe than sorry. I hoped my pause wasn't too noticeable if anyone was listening.

"Sorry. I know it's close to sunrise, but I didn't get those pumps from you that you said I could borrow for tomorrow. Do you think I have time to come up and get them really quick?"

Vampires are so much better at this cloak and dagger crap. There wasn't a pause as she answered. "Whatever. Be quick. Room 914." She hung up before I could say anything.

I scanned my floor of the hotel again to make sure Quinn wasn't there before I walked out and quickly made my way to the elevator. Luckily the elevator was there very quickly and before I knew it, I was on the ninth floor.

And so was Quinn.

He was leaning on the wall opposite the elevator and to say he was angry would be the understatement of the year.

"Thought you were tired," he spat at me.

I swallowed rather loudly before I forced out my answer. "I forgot to get some pumps from Pam for tomorrow. She's expecting me."

"Of course she is since she shares her room with _Eric_. Planning on a threesome are we?" He had started coming towards me, and I was getting scared because his eyes were starting to change shape.

"No. I'm afraid I don't share well." Normally I would be pissed at the implications behind Eric's words, but right now all I could feel was relief that he was here.

"She's not yours to share vampire," Quinn hissed and I noticed his hands were starting to change into claws.

Eric just laughed him off. "Sookie, if you're going to get the shoes before sunrise we need to go find Pam." He motioned for me to go ahead of him down the hallway.

Before I could take my first step, Quinn was directly in front of me; his voice was deathly serious, "I will not allow you to go into _his_ room. You are my woman."

Okay. It was stupid, but I was now so hurt, offended, and angry with him that I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was beyond reason. So, I hauled back and punched Quinn in the face. I'm sure it hurt me more than him, but I didn't care.

"I am NOT yours and I go wherever the hell I please. Now, stay the hell away from me. I don't want to see you ever again."

If the situation hadn't been so tense and serious, I might have laughed at the look on both of their faces. They both looked to be in shock at my words and actions, each for completely different reasons.

Eric recovered first and realized that I was standing a little too close to a very angry were-tiger. He had picked me up and sat me down in front of his door before I even registered I was being moved. Quinn roared in our direction and was close to shifting when several doors opened to investigate the hallway for danger since a tiger had just roared on a vampire floor.

"Sunrise is in ten minutes. I'm alerting the daytime guards that you are to be considered a threat if you are found anywhere near this floor. Now go." Eric ordered.

Quinn stood up straight as he surveyed the different vampires peeking out into the hallway. I didn't know if they would help Eric – if he needed it – but it seemed to be enough to make Quinn back down.

"This isn't over," he said menacingly.

"No, its not," Eric said in a very dark voice as we watched Quinn get onto the elevator.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Eric opened his door and showed me inside. He was already on the phone with hotel security before I made it all the way into the room.

Pam wasn't in the room so I asked him where she was as soon as he hung up the phone.

"She was in another room being entertained when you called. She asked me to take care of your 'shoe emergency'," he said as he quirked his eyebrow up in question.

I didn't even know where to start and my body just decided to give out. Luckily I was standing in front of one of the full size beds, so I ended up just sitting on the edge as I placed my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Sookie? We only have a couple of minutes," Eric prompted.

"I know. It's just that I don't know where to start." I answered softly without raising my head.

"Well, it seems that you've obviously pissed off the tiger to the point that he seems to be a threat to you. I've always said you attract trouble," he stated as he sat down on the bed opposite me. "So, was your coded call to Pam an attempt to get protection from him?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "Oh, that's just a small part of it." I sighed into my hands and finally decided to face the music as I raised my eyes to meet his. I couldn't read anything there but impatience.

"It seems someone has been reading your Queen's playbook except this time they sent a tiger," I admitted tiredly. With the little bit of brainpower I had left tonight and the small amount of time I'd had to think over what I'd heard from Quinn's mind, it was my best guess. "Apparently everyone knows that I'm easily fooled."

Eric's face revealed nothing, but I suddenly felt a very strong rush of anger and it confused me but then it was gone. "I see."

"No, you don't. Apparently, I'm only part of the deal. I don't know what else he's after," I explained as I looked away from him, and we sat in silence for another minute. I was ashamed, embarrassed, hurt, and exhausted. On top of everything, it was hard to have to admit all this to Eric. In all honesty, it just made me wish I had _my _Eric back to hold me while I slept.

"I guess we'll have to talk through the details tomorrow since the sun's coming up, but I wanted to let you know because I feel like this has more to do with Louisiana than it does about me specifically." I continued as I stood up. "Anyway, I'm going to go so you can rest."

Eric was beside me before I could take a step. "You can't go back to your room. It's not safe. Pam's not returning tonight so you can have her bed."

"Eric, I can't stay here," I protested.

"Sookie don't be stubborn. There's security on this floor but not on yours. You need to stay here until nightfall, and we can figure out exactly what we are dealing with. You can order room service when you wake up," he responded reasonably.

"But . . . " I knew he was right, but I just didn't think that sleeping in the same room with Eric was a good idea.

"Sookie, I will be dead to the world in just a couple of minutes so you don't have to worry about your inability to resist me." He continued with a playful smirk. "Unless you plan on molesting me while I'm unawares."

"You are really full of yourself you know that." I laughed. I couldn't help it. I'd gotten so used to his innuendoes that I now found them funny, and I needed the laugh. Perhaps he knew that.

"Ah, but you could be full of me."

"Ugh. Just stop," I said as I pushed him away from me. "Go lay down and die already. I'll stay. I'm just going to go use your washroom."

As I opened the door to the bathroom, Eric called out for me. "Sookie? You will stay in the room until I rise?" The words were part command and part question.

"Yes. Heck, the way I feel right now you may be up before I am," I responded as I walked into the bathroom.

"I could be up anytime to please you," he replied back sexily right before I slammed the door. I heard him chuckling right before he abruptly went quiet, and I knew he had died for the day.

After washing my face, I realized I didn't have anything to change into and my clothes would not exactly be comfortable to sleep in. Looking into the mirror, I saw one of Eric's Fangtasia shirts hanging on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. I decided I would use it and just change back before he woke up at sunrise.

Luckily, when I opened the bathroom door, I found that the lamp beside the bed was still on so I could see where I was going. Obviously the light wouldn't bother Eric who was, for all intents and purposes, dead.

I crawled into Pam's bed and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. As I reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, I took a moment to let my eyes rest on the Viking in the other bed. He was laying on his side facing my bed with one of his arms curled under his pillow. His hair was flowing loosely over his shoulders and pillow with one strand falling softly over his cheek. Resisting the urge to go over to him and brush that piece of hair behind his ear, I turned off the lamp.

Just before I fell into my dream world, a single traitorous tear made its way down my cheek, because in his daytime slumber, with his face completely relaxed, he reminded me of _my _Eric.

_I was pacing in front of Eric's desk in his office at Fangtasia. He was sitting behind the desk leaning back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. _

"_What is it that you want from me Sookie?" Eric asked coolly._

"_I want you to help me, Eric." I said desperately. "Quinn's going to find me soon and they are going to take me away to some other state. I don't want to go. Please you have to help me." _

"_Why should I? Whenever I attempt to help you or warn you, you become angry and accuse me of being high-handed." He challenged._

_I stared at him for several seconds. Is he right? Surely, I don't do that. I would never be angry with someone for trying to help me._

"_And if I even suggest that I want you to be mine, you go into a feminist tirade, or even better, you through some other man in my face," Eric added bitterly. _

"_That's because I don't want to be a possession Eric!" I shouted at him. _

"_So, you prove my point. You are so blinded by your own pride that you focus on the word and not its true meaning. You've never bothered to find out what it would mean to be mine," he spat at me as he stood up and leaned over his desk._

"_Fine, Sherriff. Then tell me what it would mean," I answered sarcastically. _

_He was in front of me in the blink of an eye, and a single finger traced my cheekbone as he spoke softly. "It would have meant being cherished, protected, and provided for so that you didn't have to worry all the time. I would worship your body every night and hold you in your sleep. All these things and you would still be the independent, fiery woman I first met in a bar that stared down a thousand-year-old vampire without a hint of fear. The only difference would be that you wouldn't be alone anymore when you faced the world."_

_I had difficulty swallowing the lump that rose in my throat as he was speaking and trying not to let the tears fall. Unwillingly, the next words slipped from lips. "But could you love me?"_

_Suddenly, Eric's face seemed to show all of his age as he dropped his hand and sighed. Instead of looking at me, he looked at the door as he whispered, "I don't know. I've never really loved anyone. I was hoping to learn how with you. That if anyone could show me, you would. But we never got the chance."_

_Before I could respond the door to his office was thrown open and Quinn entered with four other vampires. _

"_I told you not to try to get away. Now you've wasted our time so you won't be able to say goodbye to your friends," he snarled at me. _

_I turned back to Eric and begged for his help. "Please. You have to help me. You're right. I've been blind. Please Eric."_

_Eric's face reflected nothing, but I could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sookie. You told everyone you were not mine and rejected our bonding. You have been claimed by another kingdom, and there is nothing I can do."_

_Before I could say anything else, strong arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me out of the office as I screamed and hit at my capture. _

"Sookie"

"_No. Stop. Let me go." I screamed as I continued to kick my feet and scratch at the arms around me so I could go back to Eric. I had thought my Eric was gone, but he was there and I needed him._

"Sookie." I felt myself shaking slightly. "Sookie. Wake up."

"Please. Please don't let them take me." I was crying in defeat as I gave up fighting the arms that were holding me.

"I won't Sookie," I heard from a soft voice. "You're safe here. Just wake up."

Eric's words finally broke through my dream and I opened my eyes. Eric had one of his arms under my shoulders, and my head was resting against his elbow. He was leaning over me slightly, and his sapphire blue eyes were staring down at me in concern.

It was that look, the one I'd seen so many times when he was staying with me, that broke me. I was still lost in the pain and fear of my dream, and I needed comfort. I needed my Eric. I needed the Eric that spent those nights with me when he didn't know his past, and he would willingly show me that he cared for me. I needed his strength and the safety I felt in his arms. I needed to feel cherished. So, I decided to pretend he was here, and I turned into Eric's chest and sobbed. For a moment he didn't move, but slowly he leaned back onto the bed and pulled his arms around me so that my head was resting on his chest.

I couldn't stop my tears or be embarrassed at my outburst. Instead I was thinking of how alone I felt, and how it always seemed that someone was trying to deceive me or take away my independence. Ever since I met Bill, I was constantly being hurt – either physically or emotionally. No one seemed to really value me as much as they did my ability or my blood.

My tears had slowed to a trickle instead of a flood when I realized that Eric was soothingly running his fingers through my hair. I tried to focus on the way his actions calmed me instead of letting myself focus on my dream any longer. It startled me when Eric spoke softly.

"He's not worth your tears."

"I don't care about him," I said scathingly. "I'm just tired of being used."

"Then why were you with him?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

My voice was emotionless as I responded without thinking. "Because I was tired of being alone and hurting all the time. So in my loneliness I let myself be blind and foolish in order to find some comfort."

Shit. When I felt his body stiffen, it hit me that I was pouring my soul out to Eric Northman the Vampire Sherriff of Area Five. I was off the bed in an instant and walking to the bathroom.

"Um. Sorry about that little breakdown." I'm sure my face was bright red with my embarrassment but I wasn't looking at him to see his reaction. "Let's just forget it. I'm going to use your restroom, change, and go back to my room."

I closed the door to the restroom and leaned against it. What the hell was I thinking crying all over Eric? I needed to get out of here and quickly. I couldn't stand any more drama than what I already had in my life, and I was not going to start thinking about Eric that way again. This was not my Eric.

When I opened the bathroom door my intention was to walk right out of his room altogether since the door to the hallway was only three feet from the bathroom, but Eric had other ideas.

"We still need to talk about what happened with Quinn," he called out smoothly.

"Oh, right," I said dejectedly as I walked back into the room. He was still in the same position that I left him in on my bed so I sat on the edge of his bed.

"So, what exactly happened last night?"

"He started freaking out whenever I told him I didn't want him to stay in my room and . . . " Before I could even finish that sentence, Eric had questions.

"Why didn't you want him to stay?" He said the question without inflection, but I could tell he was curious.

"A whole barrel full of reasons," I huffed as I explained. "The ones relevant to our conversation was that I was starting to put together some things that didn't make sense, so I was questioning his motives and I wanted time to think about it. To him though, I tried to just say I was tired but he didn't buy it."

"Okay. So then you fought because he wanted to stay and you told him to leave."

"Yes," I agreed, "but then I heard some of his thoughts."

"I thought weres were hard for you to read."

"They are," I sighed. "But they are not complete blanks like vampires. They take a lot of concentration to read most of the time though so it's easier to ignore."

"You didn't try to read him before?" Eric asked.

"Of course I did." I actually laughed at that one. "Do you think after the shit with Bill that I wasn't gun shy?"

"So you never heard anything incriminating before."

"No. I didn't." Now, I had to confess a little and it was embarrassing to say this to Eric. "However, it's not like we saw each other more than a few times and most of our conversations were on the phone." I looked away as I said that last part, but I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Anyway, like I said. It's harder to hear weres, but if they are running high on emotions then it's easier. Plus, if they're touching me it's a lot clearer," I explained.

"So, last night . . ." he said leading us back into the drama from last night.

"He was really angry and blaming everything on vampires. He got even angrier when I started spouting off at the mouth about how I wasn't even sure I trusted him. So, with him being so angry and since he had grabbed me by the shoulders, I could hear a few thoughts really clearly," I finished.

"Did he hurt you?" That surprised me.

"Um. No." He just nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, what was he thinking?"

"At first it was just that he needed to fix things or he was screwed." I shrugged because at first I didn't think much of it. "Then though, I yelled at him to get out and he refused. He was thinking about how this was his chance to get away from the vamps and that I was part of the deal. He thought he was screwed if I broke things off so he wasn't going to let that happen." I paused to make sure I'd covered everything before asking, "So, what do you think?"

Eric sat up across from me on my bed before answering, "I think that we need to talk to the Queen, that Nevada wants to takeover Louisiana, and that you looked very sexy in my shirt."

I let out a groan of frustration. "Is there ever a time when you don't think about sex, Eric?"

"Not with you around," he answered with a sly grin.

I just rolled my eyes and stood up to leave, but he was in front of me before I took my first step.

"Why do you always run?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You always used to run from Bill. I told you that once, if you remember," he answered as he swept my hair back over my shoulder. "And you always run from me even though we both know that you want me."

"Don't we have more important things to deal with right now?" I asked and my annoyance was clear.

"See." He smiled down at me. "You don't deny that you want me, and you are still running."

"Ugh," I groaned pushing past him to walk towards the door. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

My hand was reaching for the doorknob when he said the words that made the floodgates open.

"I never took you for a coward, Sookie Stackhouse."

I whirled on him in an instant. "What did you say to me?" After every thing I'd been through in the past year, how dare he call me a coward!

"You are afraid to have a real conversation with me. You are afraid to been alone with me. You are afraid of what you might hear or what you might say, so you run. You are a coward."

Part of me knew he was baiting me, but I was still insanely offended and angry. I had protected his life from the witches for days, and he dared to call me a coward. I infiltrated the Fellowship, took a stake to protect a vampire, and staked Lorena. He calls me a coward! He freakin' hides behind sexual innuendos to get away from having any real conversation.

"You are one to talk buddy," I spat angrily at him. Two could play at this game.

I didn't have to wait long for him to be right in front of me. "You and I both know that I am no coward."

I actually laughed at him. "Yeah right. That's why everything comes down to sex with you."

"Don't laugh at me, and you are not making any sense," he growled.

"Oh really. Well let me walk you through it Viking," I said pushing on his chest with one of my fingers. "Why do you want me to be yours?"

"Because I want to have sex with you." He said like it was the obvious answer.

I poked him hard in the chest. "Wrong answer. You have sex with fangbangers all the time, and you don't claim them. Try again."

"You're different," he answered simply, but I caught the slight wrinkle in his brow. Something was starting to remind me of my dream, but I couldn't quite place it. I shook off the feeling.

"Why? You've said before that it wasn't the fairy blood," I prodded him again. To be honest, I didn't know where I was going with this either.

"You're interesting." Argh. It was like pulling teeth. Did he really not know the answer or would he just not say it? Maybe I should try a slightly different angle.

"Okay. Fine. You want me to be yours because you want to have sex with me, and I'm different because I'm interesting. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"So, you risked your life by taking a bullet for me in Dallas, you protected me at the orgy, you protected me when I was staked, and you've given me your blood all because I was interesting, and you wanted to have sex with me?" I challenged him.

Now, he looked annoyed at me. "What's your point Sookie?"

"My point is that I don't think you lived a thousand years by risking your life for someone that you want to have sex with because they're _interesting_. So, what was the real reason, and why are you running from it?"

"I'm not running from anything," he growled at me again.

"Bullshit." Holy crap. I just realized where I was going with this tirade of mine and it took me back to my dream. Did he really care about me, and he just didn't know how to show it or deal with it? Was I really going to push him to do so? What if he denied it? He'd already hurt me once when he forgot everything. I didn't know if I could take a straight out rejection from him.

"Excuse me," Eric asked pulling me out of my musing. Well, in for a penny in for a pound. There was no way to back out now.

"Just admit that you care about me," I said plainly looking him in the eyes.

The shock on his face would have been priceless if I wasn't so nervous about his response. Unfortunately, he didn't leave me hanging very long.

"Vampires don't feel the things humans do, Sookie. You should know that by now," he answered coldly. It stung but I wasn't going to give up yet. I wanted to see if my Eric was in there since I'd already started this conversation.

"So, you don't think vampires love?" I asked without emotion.

"Vampires cannot afford to have emotions. It makes them appear weak, and they will be picked off by stronger, more ruthless vampires who know better than to have emotions," he explained as if this should take care of everything.

"First, don't think that I missed the fact that you avoided my question. However, if what you're saying is true then a vampire's existence is pathetic and should not be called a life."

"Who are you to judge me? Pathetic? Pathetic?" He yelled at me. "You think living a thousand years is pathetic?"

I struggled to keep my calm façade in place with the angry Viking hovering over me, but I needed him to understand before I threw in the towel. "Yes, if you are saying that in order to live those thousand years you have to go through each day with no feelings, then yes I think its pathetic. What's the point, Eric? Why get up and feed each night or try to protect yourself? Why exist just for the point of existing? What is there in your existence to make it worth calling a life?"

"You think I have no enjoyment? You think I don't like feeding, fighting, and fucking? Because I can ensure you that I enjoy each immensely." He had a smug smile on his face, and I knew that he thought he had won the argument but he was wrong.

"Momentary pleasures that fade away and leave you feeling numb, empty, and alone." He actually flinched at my words, and I knew I had hit a nerve because vampires do not flinch. "What is the point of a life without people or things you care about Eric? I know it's cheesy and it sounds like a freakin' greeting card, but love is what life is about. Having things you care about that make the energy it takes to survive worth it. Having people in your life that share in your successes and your failures and not just because they owe it to you. These are all things that make an existence worth being called a life. Why do you fight it so much?"

"At twenty-five you think you know the mysteries of life and can teach them to a vampire that has lived centuries before you and will live centuries after you. You're ego knows no bounds, Ms. Stackhouse. Love has nothing to do with living. It is a silly emotion that humans use to excuse irrational actions," he said coldly and mockingly as he narrowed his eyes at me. "So, if you insist on an answer to your earlier question, the reason I want you as mine and I protect you is because I want to own you. You are a telepath, I want to fuck you, and you have fairy blood. All of those things are hard to come by, and I would be stupid to let that pass me by or let anyone else have you."

It was like a knife twisted in my stomach a thousand times over, but I refused to cry or flinch. We stared each other down for what seemed like forever before I found the words I had to say. I had given him his opening. I had given him a chance, and he slammed the door in my face. There was nothing more to do but walk away and let go of any hope that my Eric still existed.

"Thank you for your honesty. My services are no longer available to you. I will never be yours. I no longer require your protection or your company. Even if you feel that I'm in danger, do not come. I don't want you there. You've disappointed me enough." I could see the surprise growing on his face no matter how much he tried to fight it. "I've played this cat and mouse game with you too much. I'm sick of you toying with my emotions while you insist that you have none of your own. I'm done." With those words, I turned away to walk back to the door. When I was about two feet from the door, I turned around once more to face him because I knew he was still hiding, and I had one last thing I needed to say to him.

"In the years to come when you look back on this day, you will realize what you lost, and I want you to remember that _you_ were the one that ran away." I didn't wait for a reaction as I turned and walked to the door.

His hand shot out from behind me and held the door closed. I didn't turn around. There was nothing more to say. I'd given him the opening to claim me if he would just admit to his feelings. At first, I thought I might be wrong, but the longer the argument went on the more I read in his face and I knew I was right. I knew he cared for me, but it didn't matter if he wouldn't give in to it. I couldn't make the choice for him. He chose to run this time, and there was no going back. I couldn't stay in this limbo anymore where part of my heart was waiting on him to come back to me.

"Let me go," I whispered trying to hold back my tears. I would not show them to him.

He started talking to my back in a soft conversational tone never removing his hand from the door. "For over a thousand years I've walked in the darkness. The nature of vampires requires that I be brutal and heartless. Emotions, whether good or bad, hate or love, if shown, are weaknesses. In order to survive, I have had to be as cold as stone. It took over a century for my Maker to insure I was frozen inside." I felt him lean closer to my ear, and his voice became very soft. "And then you walk into my bar and become my own personal sun. With each encounter I felt the ice melting just a little more, and I've tried to hate you for it because each layer that melts makes me more vulnerable to the final death." He sighed and I felt his breath move my hair around my ear. "But I can't hate you. Instead, I find myself addicted to your warmth."

He rested his head on my shoulder lightly as if in defeat, and my heart was hammering in my chest. What did this mean? Should I speak? Is this his way of saying goodbye?

"I need you to leave because you wake things up in me that need to stay locked away. I need you to leave because your existence in my life endangers you as much as it does me." I heard him sigh again, lifting his head off my shoulder, and he removed his hand from the door. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they flowed down my cheeks. So, this was his goodbye.

As I reached for the doorknob, he gently grasped my wrist and turned me around to face him. I don't look at him because I can't stand to see the pity or rejection that I know I'll see there. When it became clear that I wasn't going to look at him, he used a single finger to raise my chin.

"I know I need you to leave for all these reasons and so many more, but I fear it's too late for me, my little sun. If I never knew your warmth, then walking away from it would be simple, but now that I know what I'd be missing," he paused as he gently stroked a thumb over my check to remove the tears, "I don't think there's any going back for me."

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but I still wasn't sure I understood the implications of what he was saying, so I asked.

"What are you saying?" I said it so softly that only a vampire would have been able to hear it.

For a very brief moment a small sad smile passed over Eric's face before he answered. "Do you really know what you are asking me for? Are you willing to be the light to my darkness? Are you warm enough to fight the cold that's frozen me for a thousand years? Can you bring back a heart that's long been dead? If life is about love, then can you bring me to life?"

I couldn't stop the small smile that now crossed my lips. I knew he expected me to run at this moment at the challenge in his words. He thought he was a lost cause and was trying to get me to see him as such. I suddenly understood that this was the reason for his sullenness and sulking around me. He didn't think it was fair to me because he didn't think it was possible for him to love me.

I took a step towards him and put one of my hands over his hand that was still on my cheek. I turned my head slightly to kiss the palm, and I could see a glimmer of surprise pass through his eyes before he hid it away again. I was on a roll with surprising the Viking tonight.

"I've already done those things." His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline but I kept talking as I moved to wrap both arms around his waist. "My only problem is getting you to understand it."

I knew I had confused him, and I knew that he would disagree if I let him but I had also learned what I needed to know and the rest would come in time. We would figure out Quinn's plan, worry about the summit, and learn about the blood bond later. Right now all I cared about was the fact that he did care for me or he wouldn't have stopped me from leaving, and he definitely wouldn't have shown any vulnerability like he had in the past few seconds. So, as he started to speak, I covered his wonderful lips with a single finger.

"No more from you." I laughed softly at his expression. "I only need you to answer one question honestly. Will you do that for me?"

He slowly nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"If I'm yours, will you be mine?" He looked surprised and confused so I explained. "If we're together, will you have sex with anyone else?" I'm sure he sensed my fear. If he couldn't be monogamous then I couldn't be with him, and I realized now that I'd acknowledged my feelings for him that I really did need him to be mine.

He reached up slowly and took my finger away from his mouth and slowly kissed the palm of my hand – thus returning my earlier gesture.

Then he looked me in the eyes as he replied. "No I will not. If you are mine, then I am yours."

I intertwined my fingers into his and took the final step forward that left no space between us physically or figuratively. Then I looked up at him and whispered the words I knew he'd been longing to hear for over a year.

"Then take me to bed, lover."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this one has been a long time coming and I apologize profusely. Your response to the first chapter was phenomenal and I have to admit I've been afraid of letting everyone down with the second chapter. My wonderful beta, Northman Maille, has finally talked me into taking the plunge into chapter two.

This is a very short one as it's a transitional chapter. Lots of action coming soon though. However, I promise it's not the same old stuff. If you've read my other stories, you will know how I like unexpected twists and turns.

Disclaimer: They are not my toys. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

_Previously: _

_"If I'm yours, will you be mine?" He looked surprised and confused so I explained. "If we're together, will you have sex with anyone else?" I'm sure he sensed my fear. If he couldn't be monogamous then I couldn't be with him, and I realized now that I'd acknowledged my feelings for him that I really did need him to be mine._

_He reached up slowly and took my finger away from his mouth and slowly kissed the palm of my hand – thus returning my earlier gesture._

_Then he looked me in the eyes as he replied. "No I will not. If you are mine, then I am yours."_

_I intertwined my fingers into his and took the final step forward that left no space between us physically or figuratively. Then I looked up at him and whispered the words I knew he'd been longing to hear for over a year._

_"Then take me to bed, lover."_

_

* * *

_

Before I could blink an eye, I was lying on my back in Eric's bed and he was hovering over me.

"There are some things that cannot be undone, Sookie." He growled lowly, as he kissed sinuously down my neck.

"Once you are mine, you will be targeted by others for merely being at my side. Others will want to use you against me. Even if you were no longer seen with me, they would still believe they could use you to hurt me."

Suddenly, his lips stopped their downward trek and his roaming hands stopped moving as he pulled back to look into my eyes.

The passion and intensity that showed on his face had me struggling to take my next breath.

"But make no mistake, Lover." Eric's eyes conveyed his passion but his words were firm. "If you choose to be mine, I will _not_ let you go."

My whole body heated up by about ten degrees with his words. I hated the possessive crap that all the Supes in my life seemed to swear by, but something in Eric's demeanor and speech made being possessed sound like one of the most wonderful things in the world.

I reached a hand out to brush a piece of hair out of his face and behind his ear before I swallowed loudly and replied softly.

"You don't remember, but you've already let me go once." My voice faltered and I tried to tell myself to shut up but I just kept talking. "It didn't work out so well for me."

Eric looked like he was about to speak but I ran my thumb over his bottom lip before any words left his mouth.

"What I'm saying is that I rather like the idea of you not letting go of me again."

Eric's mouth suddenly devoured mine before he pulled away again.

"Say that you are mine." Eric's words were hard and demanding.

I put my arms around Eric's neck and he allowed me to pull him down for a slow, sensual kiss.

Finally, I pulled back to look at him as I said emotionally, "As you are mine, I am yours."

"FINALLY!"

The booming female voice came from the doorway and the shock of the new voice sent me scrambling away from Eric as I yelped, "_Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea_."

While I was struggling to calm my heart rate after Pam's unexpected entrance, Eric sat up on the bed to glare at her.

"This better be good." He growled.

Pam shrugged as she went to the closet. "I need my things to get ready for the ball. Also, I saw Andre downstairs. The Queen wants to see you both as soon as you are dressed. It seems the tiger is roaring for everyone to hear."

"Of course he is." Eric said drily.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked defensively.

"It means I didn't expect him to go quietly." Eric answered me before turning back to Pam. "Go to Sookie's room and bring all her things here."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Sookie," Pam started. "Do you really think you should stay, unprotected, in your room after the little scene in the hallway last night that has everyone gossiping like human teenagers? Not to mention the tiger is trying to demand your return."

Before I could say a word, she was already out of the door. So, I turned my glare to Eric. "You know I hate it when you are high-handed."

"Yes." He responded unapologetically, but before I could pout or get too pissed off Eric was kissing me again.

I'm ashamed to say I've spent a lot of time thinking about Eric's kissing skills but none of my memories compared to the real thing. I'm not sure if his age or experience is to credit for his ability to turn me to a pool of useless muscle with his mouth, but the wickedly arousing things he does with his tongue are almost enough to make anyone kill to call Eric theirs.

But he was mine.

I felt my lips turn up into small smile and Eric pulled away slightly to look at me.

"What are you thinking about, Lover?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed the sweet spot behind my ear that always made my lower abdomen clinch in anticipation of heavenly pleasures.

I decided to return the favor and I leaned forward to nibble slightly on his neck. The action earned me a small growl as I said, "I was just thinking about how much I enjoy your tongue and how no one else gets the pleasure of your talents now."

"Possessive." He teased.

"Extremely." I answered, as my hands started moving up Eric's sides while taking his shirt with them.

Eric's mouth had finally moved far enough along its tortuously slow southern journey to reach my cleavage when there was an inopportune knock on the door.

"UGH!" I threw my head back into the pillow behind me while Eric smirked at my frustration.

I decided he wasn't frustrated enough for my liking so I stretched back up towards his neck and whispered in his ear, "Don't act like your not at all frustrated with so many visitors, _Lover."_

And then I nibbled on his neck again.

A lusty growl was my reward.

And the knocking on the door became louder and more insistent.

"Excuse me." I said evenly as I pulled away from Eric's neck and pushed slightly at his shoulder so I could get up and answer the door.

I had every intention of getting rid of whoever was out there so we could continue our previous claiming activities.

"You're an evil woman." Eric growled as he flopped back on the bed to allow me to get up and stop the incessant knocking at the door.

My only response was to turn back and wink at him.

Before I opened the door, I hadn't thought about who might be on the other side it. I certainly wasn't prepared for who it was.

Although I shouldn't have been surprised.

"What do you want, Bill?" I asked shortly as I put one of my hands on my hip.

"Sookie, I heard about what happened with the tiger and wanted to check on your wellbeing." Bill answered in a concerned gentlemanly drawl.

"Thank you for your concern." Despite my annoyance with the interruption and anger towards Bill, Gran would expect me to control my manners. "As you can see, I am just fine."

Bill's eyes left mine for a moment and I saw his jaw tighten slightly as he took in my slightly rumpled appearance. I knew he was drawing his own conclusions as to why my clothing was a little messed up.

"Perhaps you would allow me to escort you to your room." He asked. "I'm sure you would like to get ready for the ball."

Before I could answer, someone else beat me to it.

"That won't be necessary, Compton." Pam said dryly as she led a bellhop towards the doorway with my luggage on a cart behind him. "I've got all of her things here."

"Thank you, Pam." I said tersely as I stepped aside and she led the bellhop inside to unload my things.

It wasn't that I cared if Bill knew I was staying with Eric, but I would have preferred to tell him instead of showing him.

I glanced at Bill's face to see his eyes trained on my luggage and his fangs peeking out slightly behind his lips.

"You are staying with _Eric?_" He growled out coldly.

"Yes." My tone was neither gloating nor meek.

"I'm sure there are others available who would offer you a room or protection." Bill said as he tried to calm himself and his voice.

I think he was clinging to the hope that I was only staying with Eric out of necessity.

We were interrupted for again as Pam and the bellhop needed to pass by to leave the room. The bellhop had new luggage on his cart.

"I'll be staying in another room now." Pam winked at me as she walked away. "Enjoy"

"Sookie." Bill began pleadingly.

"Don't, Bill." I interrupted him and held my hand up in a 'stop' gesture. "I need to get ready and I don't need another man telling me what he thinks is best for me."

"But you don't know what you are doing." Bill's words were urgent. "You don't understand how the bond works."

I could see that I had to say the words I detested or Bill wouldn't be leaving any time soon. So, I straightened my shoulders and swallowed my pride to do what I had to do and move on with my life.

"I'm Eric's. Accept it, Bill, as it will never change; no matter how long you try to convince me otherwise."

Bill's face was a stone face of shock. He knew I hated the possessive crap.

But he didn't know how strongly I felt about Eric.

"Now, excuse me but I have to get ready. Goodnight."

With those words, I softly closed the door and immediately leaned my back against it and let out a deep sigh of relief as I closed my eyes. At least that notification was over with.

"Have I told you how much I already love hearing you say that you are mine?"

My eyes may have been closed but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Maybe you could show me?" I teased as I opened my eyes to see Eric standing shirtless about five feet in front of me.

"Mmm." He hummed. "I would like nothing more but unfortunately we are out of time."

My brow crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"While you were dealing with Compton, Andre called." He explained as he walked towards me. "We are expected in the Queen's suite in thirty minutes."

"Shoot." I exclaimed as I walked by him to find my bags. Thirty minutes was _not_ enough time for a woman to get ready for a ball. Leave it to vampires not to understand that fact.

Eric laughed slightly as I passed him. "Don't worry, Lover. I will be out of the shower in just a moment and then it's all yours."

I whipped around to glare at him because the shower was the least of my worries. I had to do my hair and . . .

Eric interrupted my thoughts with a smile. "Also, Pam will be back shortly to help you with your hair and make-up since she can move much faster than you."

I finally sighed in relief. "That would be helpful."

Before I could take another breath, Eric was pulling me into his arms so he could whisper in my ear. "We _will_ have time alone later tonight, Lover. I will make sure of it."

Then he kissed me senseless before I felt a slight breeze and heard the bathroom door click closed behind him.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to settle myself.

He always did leave me aching for more.

* * *

A/N: Even though it was a short one, I was extremely nervous writing this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The response to this story continues to blow me away. I love each and everyone one of you for your encouraging reviews. Please forgive me for not responding as I've been trying to get another chapter out. Plus, my muse decided to start another story. It will be posted soon.

Big thanks to my beta, Northman Maille. She helped me dig out a few obscure names from ATD since my memory was failing me. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own the toys. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Before I could take another breath, Eric was pulling me into his arms so he could whisper in my ear. "We will have time alone later tonight, Lover. I will make sure of it."_

_Then he kissed me senseless before I felt a slight breeze and heard the bathroom door click closed behind him. _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to settle myself._

_He always did leave me aching for more._

_

* * *

_

"Don't forget, Sookie." Pam called out as she left the room to go find a donor.

Eric held his hand out to help me up from my seat on the edge of his bed.

"Forget what?" He asked.

Eric had left our room to check in with the other Louisiana Sheriffs while Pam helped me get ready for the ball and the meeting with the Queen. So, he didn't know about the little lecture I'd received from his child while she was styling my hair.

Pam and I decided to leave my hair down with soft curls landing around my chest and mid-back. Since my ice blue dress with a crystal, encrusted bodice had a deep v-neck and bare shoulders, we thought that putting my hair up to expose my neck would just be showing too much skin and inviting too much trouble.

After all, I attracted enough trouble without making an effort to do so.

As I stood up, the expectant look on Eric's face reminded me he had asked a question.

"Girl talk, Eric. No reason to worry." I covered. "Let's go before we're late."

The look on Eric's face said it all.

His bullshit meter was reading false and he was going to get an answer from me sooner or later.

Oh well, he'd know in a few minutes anyway.

After walking down the hall and entering the empty elevator, Eric pulled me close to his chest and kissed the side of my neck.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you." I whispered as I reached up to nibble on his ear lobe slightly. "I had to put forth my best effort since my vampire is desired by men and women alike."

I paused before breathing softly in his ear, "Tonight, he looks exceptionally mouth watering."

I didn't know where this sudden sex kitten routine of mine was coming from but I was enjoying the effects I was having on my man. My ego needed to know that I affected him in the same way that he affected me. Especially tonight, since he looked completely edible in a light, blue silk button down shirt underneath a sexy Armani suit. The fact that he left the top three buttons undone on his shirt was going to be my undoing tonight.

Before our coziness in the elevator could get any further, the elevator opened and Mr. Cataliades stepped into the elevator along with another man who looked somewhat similar to Mr. Cataliades.

"Good evening. Sheriff, Ms. Stackhouse." He tilted his head to us both in greeting. "This is my brother in law, Mr. Simon Maimonides"

Eric nodded his head in the customary vampire greeting while I shook hands and exchanged "How-de-dos" with Mr. Mamonides.

What I heard when I touched his hand surprised me so much that I had to clamp down on my facial expression quickly to keep from revealing anything.

Unfortunately, Eric and I had not had any time to adjust to the strength of our new 'bond' and it seemed that he must have felt my shock and worry because his whole body stiffened.

Dammit!

I really needed to ask him how this whole bond thing worked or it wouldn't matter how good I was at hiding my emotions from others because he was showing my shock for me.

I'm sure Eric had to be annoyed as well since he normally had one hell of a poker face.

As I released Mr. Maimonides' hand, the sudden tension in the elevator was palpable.

It was obvious from the expression on his face that Mr. Maimonides knew I was a telepath and that he believed I had read something of interest from him. Mr. Cataliades' expression never changed from its normal friendly countenance but I noticed a slight tensing of his shoulders.

Eric's arm had tightened around my waist and I felt an overwhelming protectiveness rolling off of him.

Just as I was about to try to say something to break the tension in the air, the elevator door opened on the Queen's floor.

"If you will both excuse us, we are expected by the Queen." Eric's words were delivered smoothly as if nothing was wrong. However, the words had barely left his mouth before we were out of the elevator and standing a few feet away from Sigebert's guard post, outside Sophie Anne's door.

"What is it?" Eric demanded and I saw Sigebert go on alert as his eyes started sweeping the floor.

"We need to speak to the Queen quickly or the trial is going to go forward." I blurted out.

The response was immediate as the door to the Queen's suite swung open and Andre opened the door.

His eyes were fierce.

I guess he heard me.

Without a word, Eric wrapped my hand around his arm and led me into the Queen's suite.

As soon as the door closed, Sophie Anne was commanding an explanation from her seat in the middle of the room.

"The remaining Arkansas vampire, Henrik Feith, has asked the Arkansas lawyer to represent him to continue the trial against you so he can claim the state." I told them all quickly as Eric led us to stand in front of Sophie Anne.

"How do you know this?" The Queen asked calmly.

Eric responded, "We shared an elevator with Mr. Cataliades and his brother in law Mr. Maimonides. Sookie read it from the brother in law's mind when they shook hands."

Before I could blink an eye, Andre had Henrik on his knees in front of the Queen.

Was he really dumb enough to stay in her suite after plotting against her?

And they say I go looking for trouble.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sophie Ann asked the vampire kneeling in front of her.

I squeezed Eric's hand tightly and looked at him. I was trying to follow Pam's guidance from earlier and wait for permission to speak and I was praying that Eric could read me well enough to know what I needed.

Eric looked at me for only a moment before he turned back to the Queen but I could swear I felt an inkling of surprise from him before he said, "If I may your Majesty, I believe Sookie has more information to share."

The Queen looked up at me before saying, "What do you know?"

"Based on what I heard, he's only going forward with the trial because he was convinced by someone else that your promise to let him live and join your kingdom was a lie. He was lied to by someone in order to make him think that his life depended on his winning the trial." I summarized what I heard from the lawyer.

"Do you know who told him this, Sookie?" Eric asked me.

"No, I don't."

"She isn't planning on killing me?" Henrik directed the question to me but the Queen answered.

"I _wasn't_ planning on it." Sophie Anne said evenly before demanding. "Now, tell us who lied to you."

If a vampire could sweat at all, then Henrik would be sweating bullets. He was already wringing his hands and it was such a human trait that I wondered how old he was.

"Forgive me, your Majesty." He bowed his head lower. "It was Mr. Baruch, the hotel manager."

The vampires hissed at his admission.

"You will call your lawyer now and tell him to disregard your request to continue the trial." She ordered the fearful vamp. "If you do this, then you will not meet your final death but you will be punished severely for your mistake."

"I . . . I agree." Henrik answered hesitantly.

With a nod from Sophie Anne, Andre took Henrik through one of the other rooms in the suite and the door closed. I assumed that they were making the required phone call.

I wondered what they were going to do about Mr. Baruch.

No sooner had the interior door closed behind Andre and Henrik than the exterior door opened and Sigebert entered to stand behind the Queen.

I guess she was never without at least one of her bodyguards.

"Well, it seems we've had a bit of lucky timing with your elevator ride Ms. Stackhouse." Sophie Ann said lightly as she sat back in her chair.

"Yes, your Majesty." I took a deep breath and continued with my rehearsed line from Pam. "And I hope you'll allow me to apologize again for my behavior when I left last night."

I didn't know how the bond worked yet, but I know I felt Eric's surprise at my words even though I didn't see him move even the tiniest bit.

Pam had used our alone time earlier in the night to explain that my actions now reflect heavily on Eric. A Sheriff his age could not be seen to have no control over his human or he could be punished. Therefore, I needed to apologize to make it seem like Eric had ordered me to do so. Also, it would show that I 'heeled nicely.'

I hated vampire politics.

They made me sick.

But I loved Eric.

"Ah. Yes, you were out of line last night, but I will forgive it _this_ time." The Queen answered and her words successfully pulled me out of my thoughts. "I've also explained to Andre that he was out of line last night as well."

I'm sure if I didn't have years of practice hiding my reactions to people's thoughts I would have shown my shock at her words.

Last night, I was ninety-eight percent positive that Andre was acting on the Queen's orders when he attempted to force a bond with me.

But I guess she could be lying now and trying to stay in my good graces.

After all, I had saved her ass at least three times now.

"I guess it all turned out okay though." She mused with a slight grin. "I've heard the tiger is rather upset since you ended things with him to be with the Sheriff."

I swallowed rather loudly because I didn't know exactly how to respond to that.

Luckily, Eric took over for me.

"Yes, he is rather unhappy." Eric said with his fangs on display. "But I believe that is mostly due to his failure to complete his mission for Nevada."

I cringed as the Queen growled.

"Explain." She commanded.

* * *

A/N: Short explanation – I know Sookie read Henrik's mind in the books, but I figure his lawyer knew enough and I used him instead. Hope you don't mind.

Please review and let me know if you like where I'm heading with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated this story. My muse was being stubborn but I finally kicked her into submission. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. They mean the world to me.

Big thanks to Northman Maille for being my beta. She rocks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the universe, I just play with it.

* * *

Previously:

"_I guess it all turned out okay though." She mused with a slight grin. "I've heard the tiger is rather upset, since you ended things with him to be with the Sheriff."_

_I swallowed rather loudly because I didn't know exactly how to respond to that. _

_Luckily, Eric took over for me. _

"_Yes, he is rather unhappy." Eric said with his fangs on display. "But I believe that is mostly due to his failure to complete his mission for Nevada."_

_I cringed as the Queen growled. _

"_Explain." She commanded._

* * *

By the time Eric finished explaining what I heard from Quinn's mind, the Queen looked ready to tear someone limb from limb. That's not to say that she was throwing things or snarling. No, she was incredibly still and quiet, but her eyes were burning with barely contained rage.

I really wanted to leave the room. I could almost feel her strength and anger radiating around us.

When I couldn't take it anymore and I was about to take a step back, I felt a foreign injection of strength and courage.

I didn't have to look at Eric to know it was coming from him. Any other time I might be pissed off that he was manipulating my emotions, or even to find out that he could play with them, but at the moment I was thankful for it.

We had been standing in silence for several moments when Andre re-entered the room, and immediately took his place beside the Queen. Finally, Sophie-Anne spoke and her tone was rock hard.

"I want the tiger and his sister brought to me."

My body stiffened at the mention of his sister. She was a bitch to me but she didn't have anything to do with the plan to attack Louisiana.

At least not that I knew of.

Eric bowed his head slightly, "Yes, Your Majesty. Would you prefer us to wait until after the festivities tonight? He is supposed to organize the events."

She thought for a moment before answering and I wondered if she was communicating with Andre or Seigbert telepathically while she considered her options.

I knew I'd certainly like to be able to send a few questions to Eric in moments like this. Although I would rather have his silent mind over that ability any day of the week.

"Fine." She finally answered. "But have someone follow him at all times and if he gets out of line then I want him detained. No one will fault me for taking someone who is a threat to my state."

"Of course. We will detain the tiger shortly before sunrise." Eric replied with a slight bow before asking. "What of Mr. Baruch?"

I couldn't hide my reaction to hearing the hotel manager's name in the same sentence as Quinn's. My head immediately turned to look at Eric to try to convey my need to say something even though Pam had told me to keep silent.

There was something there with Quinn and Mr. Baruch. How did we miss it before?

"Is there something you would like to share, Ms. Stackhouse?" Andre asked with only a slight sneer.

I guess I couldn't stay silent now.

I bit my lip for a moment before deciding to take a leap and answer his question honestly. "Does anyone know if Mr. Baruch has any connections with Nevada? He designs hotels, right? Maybe he worked for them on one of the hotels at some point."

All of the vampires simply stared at me so I started to babble.

"Well, if someone made use of a weather witch to cause Katrina in order to get the Summit delayed, couldn't part of the plan have been to get the Summit to be somewhere Nevada had spies? Perhaps they are behind it all. The weather witch, the hotel manager's attempts to get close to you, the bomb outside your door to make you feel vulnerable, Mr. Baruch's attempt to insure the trial moved forward, and Quinn's plan to get close to me and your State."

"Stop." Sophie Ann said as she raised her hand.

I quickly bit my tongue and cursed myself. However, I immediately felt a sense of pride coming from Eric, and that confused me.

I saw the Queen look at both Andre and Eric, before settling her discerning eyes back on me.

"You certainly have a way of seeing through other's plans." She said.

I didn't acknowledge her statement in any way because I wasn't sure if she saw it as a good thing or not.

When it became obvious that I didn't have anything else to say, the Queen turned back to Eric.

"Have Compton run Mr. Baruch through his database and research any ties the manager may have to Nevada. Now that Ms. Stackhouse mentions it, I do believe it is odd for a hotel _designer_ to be acting as a _manager_ in a hotel."

"I believe you are correct, Your Majesty." Eric said calmly. "We will go to see Compton immediately."

"See that you do." Sophie Ann directed as she stood up from her seat. "Afterwards, I want you both to mingle at the ball. Let me know if Ms. Stackhouse hears anything important, and I'll summon you if I need either of your services."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Eric bowed at the waist slightly as the Queen started to leave the room.

Before she left, however, she turned around to address us once more.

"Are you bonded willingly, Ms. Stackhouse?" She asked coolly.

I'm sure the shock crossed my face before I wiped it clean of emotion. I also felt Eric's shock and tension through the bond.

Even though I didn't fully understand what it meant to be bonded, all I had to do is remember my nightmare from last night to know how I needed to answer the question.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered when I regained my ability to speak.

I felt Eric's relief.

"And you cannot be glamoured into agreement. Correct?" She persisted.

"No, ma'am. I cannot be glamoured."

"I'm also guessing, Sheriff, that she does not heel." The Queen asked pointedly as she stared down Eric.

Oh shit. Eric had lied and told Andre that I 'heeled nicely.'

"No, My Queen." Eric answered smoothly. "I learned last night that she does not heel. I assume it is her telepathy."

The Queen nodded before stating. "This is good. Then the tiger has no rights to dispute the bond. You are free to protect what is yours shall he try to interfere, but you may not end him. I need to learn what he knows about Nevada."

"Of course. Thank you, Your Majesty." Eric bowed again as the Queen and her entourage left the suite.

"Well, that was . . ." Before I could say anything else, Eric's lips were on mine and I was lost to the sensation of his cold tongue entering my warm mouth.

Much too soon, however, he released me and finished my earlier sentence with "brilliant."

Huh?

"What was brilliant?" I asked only slightly dazed.

"You." He answered seriously. "The Queen wasn't joking about your ability to see things differently. I don't think any of us would have connected the dots without you."

I blushed at the compliment. "Um. Thanks?"

Eric laughed at my embarrassment and grabbed my hand. "Come. We need to go and find Bill."

"Ugh. I really didn't want to deal with him again." I said.

"I know Lover, but we won't have to speak to him for long." Eric soothed me as we entered the elevator, and rode it down to the second floor.

"Bill is supposed to be selling his database so we should find him here." Eric said as we stepped onto the booth-covered floor of the convention center.

As we worked our way through the crowded aisles, Eric was forced to let go of my hand and I followed closely behind him as he led the way towards Bill's booth. When we finally stood in front of Bill, he glared at Eric with unveiled contempt.

"Stop that right now, William Compton." I said to him and I felt Eric's amusement at my words. "You have no cause to look at him like that and he is your Sheriff. We are here because the Queen sent us so just back off."

Before anyone could say anything, I heard a sound I'd never heard before.

Pam's unrestrained laughter.

"That was _perfect!_" Pam laughed. "Seeing you lecture Compton was worth all the time I've had to waste down here in this bore booth."

Ignoring Pam's uncharacteristic outburst, Bill started to plead with me. "Sookie . . ."

"Enough Compton." Eric ordered. "As Sookie said, we are here for the Queen and we don't have time for your nonsense."

When Bill didn't interrupt again, Eric took a notepad from the booth and wrote a note to Bill explaining what he needed. At first I was confused as to why he was using a notepad, but then I realized he didn't want all the vamps in the area listening to our suspicions about the hotel manager and Nevada.

As Eric finished writing and handed the note to Bill, I took the opportunity to scan the room around us. I didn't find anything unusual so I pulled my shields back into place before I started to get a headache. I would be reading a lot of the humans at the ball tonight and I didn't want to start it in pain.

"I will start on this now, Sheriff." Bill said begrudgingly. "Where should I bring my findings?"

"We will be in the ballroom." Eric said calmly before wrapping my arm around his and leading me back out of the convention center.

"That was fun." I said sarcastically when we stepped back onto the main concourse of the hotel, and started making our way towards the ballroom.

"And here comes more fun." Eric said with a nod towards the entrance to the ballroom that was about twenty feet in front of us.

As I turned my attention to follow Eric's gaze, I wasn't at all surprised to find Quinn standing there.

Nor was I surprised to see his eyes shining with a golden glow as he focused on my arm wrapped around Eric's arm as we approached him.

When we _attempted_ to walk into the room without acknowledging him, Quinn stepped into our path.

"Don't get too comfortable, Northman." Quinn sneered. "I won't let you corrupt her. The Queen will be ordering Sookie's release tonight and you will be punished for forcing her into the bond."

Before Eric could say anything, I was already stepping closer to Quinn and speaking.

"What is your problem Quinn?" I asked hoping to lead him into thinking about Nevada.

I laid my hand on his bare arm as if to comfort him and added. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but this is my choice and you need to accept it."

_Fuck. He really has her under his control. _

At least I could hear him, but that thought wasn't helpful.

"Babe," I winced when Eric growled behind me. "You don't understand the way these bloodsuckers can control you with their blood. I'm trying to save you."

_And myself. De Castro will kill me if I lose the telepath. At least the bugs are still in her house and hotel room. Maybe he will be satisfied with being able to spy on her. We've already got some useful info from those._

My anger rose exponentially at Quinn's thoughts and I quickly withdrew my hand from his arm and stepped back into Eric.

"Sookie cannot be controlled by our glamour or our blood. Perhaps if you took the time to know her better, then you would have known that, tiger." Eric's voice was full of contempt as he continued speaking. "Also, the Queen has already given her blessing to our bonding. I have full rights to protect what is mine."

It was so wrong but my stomach clenched with arousal as Eric growled out his right to protect me.

"She is mine vampire." Quinn growled, his eyes grew more slanted as he stepped towards us.

"The telepath belongs with the Northman." The heavily accented, unfamiliar voice that came from behind us startled us all out of our argument, and we turned around.

Before I knew what was happening, Eric and Quinn were on one knee on the floor and Eric gently pulled me down to join him. Standing in front of us was a small, elderly vampire with wild, white hair and glassy eyes that were evidence of her obvious blindness. I was shocked since I had never seen a vampire that was turned so late in life.

The ancient vamp was surrounded by five beautiful, female vampires; all dressed in a deep red. The interesting detail about all of the women was that they each had an eye sown onto their clothing, even though they all wore something slightly different.

"I know your purpose and your claim, Tiger, but this is my pronouncement. You shall stay away from the Louisiana telepath." The old lady spoke with a force that would make the strongest vampire kneel.

"Ancient One . . ." Quinn started to plead.

"Leave." She interrupted Quinn with her order and he was gone before I had a chance to comprehend what happened.

"Since I am no longer needed to pass judgment on your Queen, my party is leaving." She spoke with her blind eyes seemingly focused on Eric before turning her unerring gaze towards me.

"Listen carefully telepath."

I steeled myself to hear some announcement that would cause more chaos in my life, but was instead shocked to blink my eyes and find the space before us uninhabited.

"What the . . ." I started to say, but before I could finish I was whisked away to a quiet room.

"Do you hear anything Sookie?" Eric asked me once we were alone in one of the side rooms surrounding the ballroom.

"What am I suppose to be listening for? What are you talking about? Who was that Eric?" I spoke my questions in rapid succession so that he wouldn't have a chance to interrupt me.

"She is called the Ancient Pythoness, and was the original Oracle to Alexander the Great." Eric said quickly. "She never interacts with humans, and yet she has just told you – the telepath – to _listen_ carefully."

I gulped audibly.

"Okay." I said quietly, understanding what Eric was telling me.

Slowly, I lowered my shields and started to listen to the humans enjoying their night in the next room. I quickly switched from mind to mind trying to find anything that could prove useful.

_Wow. This food is much better than usual for vamp . . . I hope we don't stay long . . . God, he can't dance at all . . . This party's great. It was worth the magic for the payment and these perks. I just wish all those people hadn't been hurt. Katrina was so much worse than I thought . . ._

"The weather witch is here." I said quickly.

Eric pulled out his phone and started texting before the words were completely out of my mouth, and only a couple of minutes later Gervaise entered the room.

"Eric?" Gervaise asked with a raised eyebrow towards me.

"Sookie has found the weather witch." Eric explained before turning to me. "Can you tell him what he looks like?"

I had been listening to the witch for the last couple of minutes so I had gained some more information when he had introduced himself, and his wife, to another partygoer. "His name is Julian Trout. He's here with his wife and he's the weatherman for Channel 7. I don't know what he looks like but you should be able to look him up on the internet on your phone."

Gervaise nodded before stating, "I can find him and take him to Andre."

As with most vamps, he was gone before I could say another word.

Relieved that I had found something from all the listening, I sighed deeply. Eric put his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"I can feel that you are tired, but you need to keep listening. I do not think the weather witch is what the Pythoness was referring to."

"Well, then what do _you_ think I'm listening for?" I snapped back at him.

He pulled back to look me in the eyes, "I do not know. However, I would suspect that it would have major implications for many of us."

"Fine." I said stubbornly as I pushed away from him and walked over to a chair against the wall. If I was going to be doing mental acrobatics, I could at least get comfortable.

I dropped my shields again and started listening to the mundane thoughts of the humans. I listened for what seemed like forever as they continued to dance and get more and more drunk as the night went on. I listened to sexual, bored, and frustrated thoughts.

When I was starting to get really tired, I happened upon Barry's mental signature. He seemed to be having a good time. However, I suddenly caught a thought from him that he needed to check on the wait staff. Apparently he felt as if they had been avoiding him on purpose.

Well, that was nothing new. People in my Bon Temps always avoided me when they suspected what I could do. If this wait staff knew what we could do, then I would be surprised if they were not avoiding us.

Still, though, I had noticed a waitress walk away from me last night and maybe it was about more than fear of the telepath. Maybe. Possibly, they had something to hide.

Deciding to test out my new theory, I started flipping through thoughts as I looked for the thoughts of the wait staff.

_Two AB negative True Bloods for . . . I need to pick up my dry cleaning after . . . I wonder if David is home yet . . . My feet are killing me . . . I'm glad this hotel will be rubble soon. I'm tired of faking each night around these bloodsuckers._

I immediately bristled with the last thought, and a chill went down my back as its implications registered.

"What did you find?" Eric asked stiffly, having obviously felt my fear.

"A threat." I said shortly since I needed to listen in more. "But I have to pinpoint him. Give me a minute."

I closed my eyes and held on to the mental path of the thoughts I had heard earlier. Others don't seem to understand that, simply because I can hear someone's thoughts in another room, this does not mean that I know what they look like or who they are. They have to think about these types of things in order for me to know them.

However, I can track them and see where they are through their eyes.

And right now, the person we were looking for was in the staff kitchen.

"I don't know who it is yet, but I can find them if you take me to the kitchen."

Without another word, Eric picked me up like Rhett Butler and we were off in a flash.

I couldn't help but wonder what others thought about the spectacle we must have made with Eric carrying me at vamp speed through the hallway. I guess they may have thought we simply wanted to find somewhere private.

When we entered the kitchen, the first thought I had was wondering how Eric knew where it was. However, I soon realized he probably followed the smell of the cooking and then I chastised myself for thinking about something so trivial when I was suppose to be looking for someone who was definitely an enemy.

Honing back in on the mental signature I had been tracking, I could tell the person was standing next to a refrigerator and they were pulling out a small bottle of soda.

"Eric, the person is standing in front of a refrigerator with a soda in their hand."

Eric was gone in the next second and I was alone for a minute before I felt the mind I was listening to become hazy. I recognized it immediately as glamour and I knew Eric had found our target. A moment later, Eric came walking towards me with a man with dark hair and dark eyes following behind him. The guy looked to be in his late thirties, and had a care-worn face that showed a hard lived life.

Looking back to Eric, he tilted his head in the direction of the door to the back hallway, and I stepped through the door with Eric following close behind.

_But of course, _I walked right into the chest of John Quinn.

"Sookie, I'm glad I . . ." Quinn started to say he was glad he ran into me, but I'm sure he didn't feel that way once Eric surprised him with a right hook that knocked him out.

"Eric!" I hissed.

"We were supposed to detain him too but I can't glamour him because he's a Supe. Now we will simply go up the back stairs to our floor and question them both in the Queen's suite."

"Fine, but we need to start with the waiter since he's been thinking about the hotel being rubble." I said frankly as we started up the stairs with the waiter walking unknowingly behind us, and Eric carrying Quinn over his shoulder.

Luckily, we only had to go up two flights of stairs to get to the Queen's fourth floor suite and we were uninterrupted on our trip.

Once we approached the room, Seigbert greeted Eric and our entourage, as he exited the suite.

"We need to see the Queen," Eric stated, "We have the Tiger and Sookie has found a human that may have information about a larger immediate threat. We need a place to question him."

Seigbert stared at Eric as he said this, and only two seconds passed before the suite door reopened and he gestured for us to go in.

Once inside, we saw that Gervaise already had the weather witch and his wife glamoured on the couch, and the Queen and Andre were seated in the middle of the room.

"We have all had an eventful night it seems." Sophie-Ann said starting things off. "Tell me, Sheriff, what is this I hear about a conversation between yourself and the Ancient One?"

"Your Majesty, she interrupted a verbal contest between the tiger and myself concerning the bonding. The Ancient One told Quinn that her pronouncement was that he was to stay away from the Louisiana Telepath."

"Interesting." The Queen said with a raised eyebrow towards me. "Anything else, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Yes, ma'am." I cleared my through. "She looked at me and said 'Listen carefully telepath.' Eric and I have been in one of the side rooms while I listened to as many people as I can without distraction."

"This is how you found Mr. Trout?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She nodded. "What of this man?"

"We have yet to question him, but his thoughts were full of malice. He thought about how he was glad this hotel would be rubble soon because he's tired of faking around these bloodsuckers."

"You are worried about a bombing?" Gervaise spoke up.

"Yes."

"Well then, let's start our interrogations with the waiter, but Gervaise, I want you to silver the tiger so that he won't be a problem when he wakes." The Queen ordered.

Gervaise nodded and went over to Eric to take Quinn away. As I watched him carry Quinn's unconscious body into the other room, I couldn't help but feel like I was a bad Christian. I knew Quinn was going to be hurt by silver but I couldn't feel the need to help him after how he betrayed me.

"Do I need to procure his sister?" Eric asked as the door closed behind Gervaise and Quinn.

"No." Andre answered stiffly. "Sheriff Babbit is doing that errand."

"Very well." Eric answered before turning towards me. "Are you ready if I release the waiter from my glamour?"

"Yes." Waiting wasn't going to make any of this easier.

I turned towards the waiter and saw that someone had tied him up and tapped his mouth shut. Well, I guess I didn't really need to hear him yell at me.

I opened my shields and felt Eric lift his glamour from the waiter's mind. He immediately began to panic.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That's the telepath and one of the Queens. Damn it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"What's your name and who do you work for?" I asked calmly.

Of course he started singing the National Anthem. Why do they all do that?

"Singing in your mind doesn't work Dan. Now, why does the Fellowship have you working here?" I was getting more and more tense the longer I read Dan because he had a lot of secrets.

"Sookie?" Eric asked and I realized I'd been listening to Dan for several minutes with out saying anything, but Dan's mind was like an open book and I was getting a lot of information.

"One minute." I said over my shoulder to Eric. "Dan, what are the Fellowships plans for the hotel?"

_Good luck bitch. If you try to leave, they will just blow the bombs early._

I gasped in response. I couldn't help it.

I also knew the vampires were going to be impatient, but I needed the answers to the questions they were going to ask.

"Where are the bombs and when are they suppose to go off?" I pressed and all the vampires growled.

I listened for another minute before I closed my shields to share my information with the vampires.

"Eric, can you glamour him again so I can think straight?" I asked and Eric nodded before holding Dan's eyes open, in order to get eye contact to complete the glamour.

When he was done, I took a deep breath and welcomed the strength and calm coming from Eric, "There are large bombs in the basement and some smaller ones on every floor in different rooms. The bombs are suppose to go off the day after tomorrow, during the day, but if the Fellowship spies get any ideas that the plan has been discovered, then they are suppose to report to Newlin, and he will set the bombs off early."

I took another breath and continued on before anyone interrupted me. "Dan also knows they got information from a vampire but he doesn't know which one. He only knows the vampire wants to meet his final death, and take other vampires with him."

More growling followed by silence.

Okay. I expected a lot of things but not silence.

I don't do well with silence.

"Also, I heard from Quinn earlier that someone named De Castro sent him and they've bugged my room and home." I rambled on when the silence got to me.

"Any other problems for us to solve human?" The voice, which came from behind me, was Sheriff Babbit and Eric growled at the obvious derogatory tone. I looked over my shoulder to see that Cleo had returned with Bill, Pam, Jake, and a glamoured Frannie in tow.

"Sheriff Babbit, take Frannie into the other room, with her brother. Make sure she is secured for our departure." The Queen ordered and turned her attention to Bill and Pam.

"Bill, you must find us secure transportation as discreetly as possible."

Bill nodded in response and left the room in a flash.

"Pam, once we leave safely, you need to use an untraceable cell and call in an anonymous tip regarding the bombs. I have no interest in dealing with several states in our clan being left without Leaders because of the Fellowship."

I had no idea what she meant by clan but I understood that she wanted to leave before the tip was called in so that we didn't risk the Fellowship being tipped off while we were here.

It was wholly selfish but I was happy with her plan.

"Sheriff Northman, you and your bonded will ride with me so that we can talk more about what she heard from the waiter and the tiger." The Queen continued her orders.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Eric responded.

The Queen seemed to be done issuing orders for the time being, and I had to admire her calm and commanding demeanor when she was facing so many obstacles. Of course, my admiration was given grudgingly considering all that she had done to interfere in my life.

"Your Majesty, may I take my bonded into the other room to eat and rest until we leave? She will need her strength for later." Eric asked and I wanted to kiss him for the suggestion.

The Queen simply waved in dismissal, and Eric took my hand to lead me into one of the rooms not being used to house prisoners.

As he was closing the door, the last thing I heard was the Queen giving one final order.

"And Jake, please be sure my luggage is packed accordingly."

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Each one makes me smile and keeps me motivated. Also, as always, much love for my beta, Northman Maille.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I play with the universe but I don't own it.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Your Majesty, may I take my bonded into the other room to eat and rest until we leave? She will need her strength for later." Eric asked and I wanted to kiss him for the suggestion._

_The Queen simply waved in dismissal, and Eric took my hand to lead me into one of the rooms not being used to house prisoners. _

_As he was closing the door, the last thing I heard was the Queen giving one final order._

"_And Jake, please be sure my luggage is packed accordingly."_

* * *

The Queen's order for Bill to have transportation ready within an hour didn't go as expected.

Bill was able to get three stretch Hummers with drivers, from Anubis Airlines, that would transport us all to the airport. However, they were not able to pick us up until thirty minutes before sunrise and the airport was forty-five minutes away.

Needless to say, the Queen was _not_ happy about traveling in a coffin to the airport when there was a threat to her undead life literally looming on the horizon. However, there was nothing else to be done; so we waited for Anubis.

True to his word, Eric had room service deliver food for me and I was incredibly grateful since I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I dug into the steak and potatoes while Eric excused himself to get our luggage and see if the Queen needed anything.

I enjoyed silence for twenty minutes before the insanity of the night intruded on me again.

I was lying on the bed with my eyes closed when the door to my adopted room suddenly opened and Andre stepped inside.

Joy. My favorite vampire.

"The Queen requests your presence." He stated firmly.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my exhausted lips as I nodded. Luckily, Andre simply turned away and left the room. He obviously expected me to follow.

As I walked into the room, Eric re-entered the suite with Seigbert following close behind. I noticed that all of our party was now accounted for. In addition to our earlier gathering, Mr. Cataliades, Carla, and Diantha had joined everyone in the sitting room.

So, the room was basically Grand Central Station as everyone waited for the five o'clock train.

"Ms. Stackhouse, since we seem to have some time before we leave," Sophie-Ann's voice showed her obvious displeasure with the situation, "I'd like to find out as much as we can from the tiger and his sister."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I replied easily.

What else was I supposed to say? "I'm really too tired. Can we do it tomorrow?"

As if that would go over well.

Andre went to the side room and guided a glamoured and gagged Frannie in from the 'prison' bedroom, as the Queen continued to speak. "I understand that it is easier for you to read humans. Therefore, you can start with the sister."

I nodded in reply as I walked over to stand in front of Quinn's sister. I glanced at Andre and tried to suppress my body's shudder of repulsion as I spoke to him.

"Can you remove the glamour, please?" I asked, and he immediately lifted the haze from her brain.

And she was PISSED OFF.

_What the fuck? Why am I here? Why is this bitch staring at me? She said she was dating my brother but she's not his type. He said it was just business._

That stung. Even if it was true.

"Frannie, your brother is working for De Castro. Do you know anything about that?" I asked the question as it occurred to me that I didn't even know who De Castro was. I assumed he was the King of Nevada.

_How am I supposed to answer her when my mouth is covered? Stupid idiot. Like I'd tell her or these vamps anything anyway. _

"Did your brother not tell you that I'm a telepath?" I pressed and my head automatically tilted to the side.

Maybe she didn't know anything.

_Telepath! Those don't exist. Do they? Why the hell wouldn't Johnny tell me? Is that why he's with her? Why was she asking about De Castro?_

I sighed. I was getting nowhere.

"Do you know anything about the Nevada vampires?" I tried again.

_Johnny owes them because of our mom. Shit. Don't think about it._

"You can't hide anything from me Frannie." I answered her thoughts. "Do you know what the vamps are making your brother do for them?"

_Fucking vampires. I wish I could stake them all but he doesn't tell me anything._

"She doesn't know anything except that her brother owes the Nevada vampires." I announced to the room. "Quinn seems to keep all of the business to himself."

The Queen nodded and Andre led Frannie back out of the room. I wanted to ask what would happen to her, and I looked to Eric with the words on the tip of my tongue. However, he shook his head a tiny amount and I knew that now was not the time to ask.

Holding my tongue was nearly impossible.

This was going to take some getting used to.

However, my attention was quickly diverted to the struggling form of my, silver chained, former lover being dragged across the room.

"How much will you be able to read from him?" The Queen asked.

"It's not as clear as humans, ma'am." I explained. "I will need to touch him to get anything and it's not a constant stream as it would be with a human. I would suggest removing the gag so we can hear his words as well. At the very least, I should be able to tell if he is lying."

As the Queen nodded and Andre was about to remove Quinn's gag, Bill's phone rang.

The Queen's eyes immediately turned to him and she nodded her approval for him to answer the phone. After a few minutes of conversation, it was apparent that the Hummers had arrived, and everyone needed to start being loaded into their travel coffins.

Thankfully, Quinn's interrogation would wait.

* * *

Moving everyone from the suites to the Hummers was practically a military covert operation.

Everyone was divided into three groups based on the car they would be traveling in. With each group, two vampires waited to enter their coffins, until they arrived at the vehicles; therefore, they could protect the others in their group. In addition, the vampires were glamouring any humans the group came across, to try and prevent anyone tipping off the Fellowship. I also went with each group to try and sense any vampires or Weres along the way, so we could avoid them.

The Queen was taking no chances that the Fellowship would be tipped off early.

The first group included the Queen, Andre, Seigbert, Bill, and Mr. C. Of course, Andre walked in front and Seigbert behind our caravan as I walked beside Mr. C. He was as cheerful and energetic as always, and I found myself wondering how I could get some of his energy.

The Anubis workers loaded all the coffins into the first Hummer along with their luggage, whilst I continued to scan the parking garage, alongside Andre and Seigbert. Once they were all loaded, I walked back up to the suite with the next group of Anubis drivers to get the second part of our group.

When I arrived back in the suite, I reported the first group didn't have any problems so we could start moving the second convoy downstairs. Henrik and Jake were already in their coffins and Gervaise and Cleo were ready to act as escorts. Carla was the only other person in the second Hummer. She had been provided a silver loaded gun to protect the vampires if necessary.

Mentally, she was freaking out but outwardly she seemed calm. Apparently she had been with Gervaise long enough to get used to some of the cloak and dagger stuff. I seemed to have underestimated her a little.

The second group ran into a few humans that had to be glamoured, but we made it down to the fire exit we were using with relative ease.

"We will watch the perimeter." Andre told me. "Take the Anubis humans back for the third group. We must hurry."

I nodded and motioned for the last group of workers to follow me.

The only vampires in the last group were Eric and Pam, so we didn't have any coffins to take down with us this time. They would escort our group down and get in their coffins in the garage.

The fun part about the third group was escorting a silver chained Quinn and a glamoured Frannie. Luckily, Diantha would be traveling with me in the third Hummer so I wouldn't be left alone with the two prisoners. Also, I didn't have to carry a gun like Carla because Diantha was more than enough protection. She was lethal.

At least something was going right for me tonight.

Well, besides Eric of course.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt a mind approaching. It wasn't human or vampire, but I recognized the pattern.

"Britlingen." I whispered quickly.

I heard Eric say something under his breath but I couldn't understand his words. Before I could ask him what he said, Clovache was standing in front of us blocking our way down the hall.

"Interesting." Was all she said to us as she surveyed our group.

"Warrior." Eric said moving to stand in front of her. "There is a threat to the hotel. If anyone realizes that someone has found out about the plan, then bombs will be set off early. Our delegation is leaving and will then start notifying others of the threat. Mass evacuation cannot be instigated."

"Understood." She nodded. "We will be discrete."

Then she was gone.

"We must hurry." Eric said over his shoulder and I scanned the area for any additional witnesses.

"We are clear to go to the back stairwell." I answered quickly.

With those words, we all made our way down to the emergency exit. Luckily, Quinn didn't struggle too much. Since he had learned about the bombs in the building, he knew going with us was the best bet for the time being.

"Finally." Andre growled as we emerged.

"We had to inform the Britlingen when we crossed paths." Eric informed him as he motioned for me to get into the third car with Diantha. Then, he pushed Quinn inside with gloved hands.

Andre glared at me like it was my fault that we had to share our knowledge, but answered Eric with a nod.

Within fifteen minutes, everyone was resting in their coffins and loaded into the stretch Hummers. When we left the parking garage and started towards the interstate, I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. Pam would make the call from inside her coffin in five minutes. It would give us enough time to get away from the hotel and a few minutes to spare before she had to rest.

"Dontletyerguarddown." Diantha warned softly in her fast paced voice.

"You're right." I took a deep breath and kept my mind opened as I leaned back against the headrest, and looked out the side window.

When we had been on the road for about thirty-five minutes, and the sun had barely been up for five, I heard it. It was a hazy thought as if it had been glamoured into his mind, but it was there.

_Call 555-2548 and say 'Dallas' before hanging up._

"Damn it." I yelled suddenly and Diantha was on alert. "Call your uncle and tell him to stop their driver from making any phone calls."

Reading my body language accurately, Diantha understood the urgency and immediately dialed her phone. I listened to her warn her uncle and watched the Hummer in the front of our caravan swerve slightly in the lane, before turning my attention back to Diantha.

"Says too late."

I flopped back in the seat and tears welled in my eyes. All those vampires and humans were not going to have any real chance. How could this have happened? How could they have gotten so far in their planning?

And worst of all, I felt guilty because we were safe.

"Not yer fault." Diantha said as if she was reading my mind.

"I know." I said with a deflated tone. "I just wish we could do more."

She nodded and I asked the question that needed to be asked now.

"The driver was glamoured." I stated.

Diantha turned to look at me. "Oneofours?" She said it so fast it was hard to pick up one word from the next, but I understood the question.

"I don't know." I sighed again.

I put my head back again, closed my eyes, and thought about the bombs and the hotel. Would we be able to hear it from here? Would anyone survive? Dan had been left behind in the hotel so I couldn't ask him any more questions. However, he had revealed that there were bombs in the basement and on various floors. If that were true, then it would be unlikely that many would escape.

I wonder how they got bombs on to all the floors.

My eyes snapped open. "OH. MY. GOD."

"Whatisit?"

"The luggage." I yelled.

When she still looked confused, I explained as rapidly as possible. "The Fellowship spy said there were bombs on each floor. When we first arrived, I picked up a call in the Queen's suite to get an unclaimed bag. Andre sent me to go get it but it didn't have a readable name on it. We just left it in the Queen's suite."

"Bombs in the bag. Bags with the Queen." Diantha said quickly as she caught on to my thoughts and dialed her phone again.

I nodded and heard Diantha relay our suspicions to Mr. C. As I watched Diantha talking on the phone, I saw some movement coming from my right. When I turned around to look back at Quinn and Frannie, Quinn suddenly stilled.

I didn't trust it.

"Diantha." I managed to speak out before Quinn lunged – chains and all – toward the semi-demon.

"Shit." I yelled as Diantha dropped her phone and focused on forcing Quinn back towards his seat.

Didn't we have enough to deal with!

I was surprised at how evenly matched Diantha and Quinn seemed to be even though he was chained. Diantha landed a punch across Quinn's face, and he was trying to use his weight to force her onto the floor, so he could hold her down with his chained body. As Diantha leaned forward, her shirt rode up slightly in the back and I saw a knife sheathed on her belt. I quickly leaned forward, grabbed the six inch silver knife, and moved to squat behind Quinn with the knife to his throat.

"We don't have time for you. Sit back down and be a good little kitty." I ordered. He started to move again when I forced the tip of the knife harder against his throat. "I've killed before Quinn, don't push me."

Those last words came with a little bit of nausea but I had to make sure he knew I would protect my friend.

He stilled long enough for Diantha to pull out another knife and force him back into his seat. As she was tightening his chains, I asked her about the bomb.

"What are we doing about the bomb in the other Hummer?"

"Uncle looking for it." She said in her shrill voice while she continued to work on Quinn's chains. "Said he could reach bags. Throw it out when he finds it."

That was the most human I'd ever heard her sound and I was shocked for a second. Quickly, though, I decided I was more interested in watching the first vehicle in our caravan. It was hard to see though because there was another stretch Hummer in between us and the Queen. I just kept looking to see if I saw anything tossed onto the ground.

Diantha eventually got Quinn tied to the seat across from us and we were probably five minutes from the airport when all hell broke loose.

_Again_.

I hadn't taken my eyes off the road or the Hummers in front of us, so I had enough warning to scream. I tried to brace myself but I was too late. Before I knew it, I was thrown backwards in the seat and everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for giving you another cliffhanger but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for your continued support. This one is a little short, but the next one will be longer. As always, a huge thanks to my beta, Northman Maille.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Diantha eventually got Quinn tied to the seat across from us and we were probably five minutes from the airport, when all hell broke loose. _

_Again._

_I hadn't taken my eyes off the road or the Hummers in front of us, so I had enough warning to scream. I tried to brace myself but I was too late. Before I knew it I was thrown backwards in the seat and everything went dark._

* * *

My eyes popped open. I was instantly disoriented for a few moments as the garbled sounds of shouting and traffic, along with unidentified rancid and horrible smells, overwhelmed my senses. My head felt foggy and my right eye seemed to have something wet in it. I lifted my arm to wipe it only to discover there was blood covering my eye. I looked at my hand in shock for a few moments before it all came back to me.

_The suitcase bomb_.

I had seen it get thrown out of the first Hummer but it hit the ground right in front of the second car. The bomb went off and our vehicle swerved to try to avoid the explosion. I remembered being thrown around as our vehicle skidded out of control, before I lost consciousness.

Now, I was lying on the roof of our car.

We were upside down.

I sat up – happy that I could even do so - and took stock of my surroundings and myself.

My whole body was sore and I had a few cuts and scrapes, but amazingly, nothing seemed to be broken. I had, what felt like, a large cut on my scalp and my head hurt a little, but I was otherwise okay.

Diantha wasn't in the Hummer and neither was Frannie, but Quinn was still secured with silver to the seat.

So, he was upside down.

And apparently unconscious.

I began to think about loosening his chains, so I could take him out of the Hummer.

However, when I looked towards the rear of our vehicle, all thoughts of Quinn left my mind.

My heart stopped as I realized the back hatch had opened and the coffins had fallen out.

I scrambled quickly out of the opened door beside me and ran to the first coffin I could see, which I knew was Eric's. The top of the coffin was slightly ajar and I could see smoke starting to rise from the open part.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I slammed the lid back down. I fought with myself, as I wanted nothing more than to open the coffin and make sure Eric was okay, and to see him with my own two eyes, but the sun was up and he needed protecting.

Knowing that Eric was safe for now, I turned my head to look for Pam. I spotted her coffin about twenty feet away. It had landed in the middle of the road and her foot was hanging out of the bottom where her lid had been crushed slightly, leaving a gaping hole.

I looked both ways on the highway and saw a semi-truck heading in our direction. It wasn't too far away and I wasn't sure it would be able to stop before hitting Pam's coffin. Without thinking about the consequences, I ran towards Pam and used my momentum to start scooting her out of the semi's path. My heart was racing, and adrenaline was coursing through my veins, as I pushed and pushed until Pam's coffin was safely beside Eric's.

I took a deep breath in relief right as I felt a strong gust of wind toss my hair around my face. A shiver ran up my spine as I looked over my shoulder to see the semi-truck passing over the spot where Pam had been laying fifteen seconds before.

Unwilling to consider the alternative outcome of the last few seconds, I turned my attention back to Pam and her busted coffin. Her left foot was still exposed to the sun and was smoldering more and more. The smell of burning flesh was repulsive and the sight was nauseating. I grabbed her foot and shoved it back inside. I couldn't see anything nearby that I could use to cover the hole in the lid. Therefore, I ran back to the Hummer and frantically searched through the luggage strewn about in the back.

I desperately needed something to cover my friend!

Finally becoming frustrated with the lack of thick clothing, I grabbed one of the pieces of luggage and ran to Pam's side. I took a couple of handfuls of clothing and shoved it into the whole to try and plug it. Then, for good measure, I opened the suitcase and placed it over the hole, like a tent.

It was the best I could do and I thought it would work.

I took a deep breath, and looked around to try to see the other two Hummers.

Instead, my eyes were drawn to two figures running away into the woods at the side of the highway. When I reached out with my mind, I could feel that it was Frannie and Quinn.

Frannie must have set him free.

I straightened up, intent on chasing them down, when I realized I was no match for a tiger and I didn't have any weapons.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled to myself and Quinn immediately turned towards me.

Where I was standing alone on the side of a highway.

Unprotected.

Shit.

I started backing up before I consciously made the decision to do so, and my heels hit Pam's coffin.

_I could stake the vampires and take her. He would get her and Louisiana would be even weaker without the Viking. I already took care of her Lieutenant._

Quinn's thoughts were coming in loud and clear since he was thinking about me, and I was becoming angrier with every word I heard.

But also more afraid.

Why didn't I keep Diantha's knife?

I decided I had to make a run for the Hummer and hope there was a weapon for me to use. I didn't know if Diantha or anyone else had survived, and I had to protect my vampires and myself.

However, just as I was about to start running towards the Hummer, a sword appeared against Quinn's neck, and I followed its length to the hand, arm, and face of its bearer.

Diantha.

Thank God!

"You okay?" I called to her as she made Quinn kneel in front of her.

"Yes. UnclesguardingQueen." She said, her words running together, as she turned a gun towards Frannie to make her sit. "Imgonnatakethemaway. Humanscoming."

I nodded my understanding and she led the two prisoners off into the trees.

At least we didn't have to explain swords, tigers, and demons to the police.

Once Diantha was gone, I turned back to my original task of surveying the damage to the other vehicles.

The sight that greeted me when I finally saw the second Hummer took my breath away.

It was in flames a hundred yards in front of me.

How had I missed THAT?

I could only blame it on my shock and determination to protect my vampires. However, now that I knew they were safe I could take the time to study the scene.

What I assumed was the second car was engulfed in flames and I could feel some of the heat from where I stood. If they didn't get out before the fire started, then Jake, Henrik, Gervaise, and Cleo had all met their final deaths, alongside Carla.

I gulped in air and tried not to lose my composure as reality hit me and I had to face the fact that it could have easily have been me.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and continued looking at my surroundings.

There were skid marks behind me on the road and then a pattern of glass. I was guessing that our driver tried to stop when the bomb went off but the Hummer turned over and slid to a stop.

I looked around for the third vehicle but I could barely see it through the smoke and fire of the second one. I could only hope they were okay, since Diantha said Mr. C was guarding the Queen.

I was suddenly brought out of my contemplation of the catastrophe in front of me when I noticed sirens getting closer, and I could see strobe lights reflecting off all the broken glass.

I knew the inquisition was about to begin. I prepared myself to be as vague as possible whilst protecting my lover and his child.

* * *

Once we were surrounding by police, paramedics, and fire engines, the questions began: Who was I? Why was I with the vampires? Did I know anything about the bombing at the hotel? Were we at the hotel earlier? Why did we leave?

I played the role of the dumb, uninformed fangbanger.

I didn't know what answers I should give and which ones I shouldn't. Therefore, I resigned myself to acting like I didn't know anything and referring everything to Mr. C. I told them I only knew that we were on our way to the airport and that the lawyer would know everything else.

Most of them believed me, except for one detective named Conway.

He was with the Fellowship and his thoughts had been assaulting me ever since he showed up.

_How did they know to leave? We were so careful. This tramp has to know something. She doesn't look as skanky as the others. I bet she works for them. Why else would she be hiding behind a lawyer?_

Speaking of the lawyer, I really hoped Mr. C came along soon to save me from this barrage of questions.

"Do you have any news about the passengers of the first Hummer?" I asked.

"No." Was Conway's stiff reply.

"Could you find out for me?" I said sweetly even though I knew what the answer would be.

"No."

I huffed. "Well, I'm not answering any more questions until you bring me the lawyer from the first car."

"Listen here, little girl." He bowed up on me and grabbed my arm roughly. "You are in a lot of trouble and you will do as you are told."

I absolutely _hate it_ when people try to intimidate me.

"Michael Conway." I snapped. "You will let go of my arm and go find the lawyer or I will tell your supervisor, who happens to be standing ten feet away, that you are working with the Fellowship."

"You crazy fang . . ."

"And that he can find proof by looking into the ten thousand dollars deposited in your savings account last week."

He froze and I patted his arm condescendingly. "There's a good boy. Now, go fetch the lawyer for me."

"Conway!" Another detective shouted in our direction. "You get any info from that girl?"

Conway's stare was ice cold as he responded lightly over his shoulder. "No. She doesn't know anything except there's a lawyer in the first vehicle. I'm going to go get him."

"Alright." The other officer responded.

"Thank you Detective Conway." I said with a fake smile, as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, my shoulders hunched over and I sighed. We needed to get the vampires away from this place and somewhere safe.

I waved over a paramedic.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"We need to move the vampires to a dark location. Can we start loading them into your ambulances and taking them somewhere? I'm nervous about their coffins being in the sunlight."

"Um. I don't know." She seemed uncertain but I read in her mind that it was only because she was new and didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. "Let me talk to my partner."

"Ok. Please hurry." I smiled as she jogged off to find her driver.

"Ms. Stackhouse." I smiled in relief as I heard the demon lawyer's voice.

"Mr. Cataliades."

"You are harmed?" He asked and I knew he was referring to the gash on my forehead.

I shook my head. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly healthy." He responded with a smile.

"The others?" I asked and his normally cheery face became solemn.

"Detective Conway, please excuse us for a moment." He said to his escort.

"I need to . . ." _I have to find out what happened and they are not getting rid of me._

"Jones. Is that correct, Detective Conway? Your supervisor is named Shawn Jones?"

He growled at me and walked away while Mr. C gave me a questioning look.

"He's Fellowship and knew about the bombing. We need to keep him away from the vampires. I've threatened to expose him if he doesn't cooperate with us."

Mr. C smiled slightly in appreciation of my methods before delivering the bad news.

"The bomb went off before we could put enough distance between us and the explosion. The back of our Hummer was damaged and all of our vampires were injured." He sighed as he wiped his forehead with a small white handkerchief. "Sophie Ann almost lost her legs; they are still attached but badly burned. William has lost an arm, Seigbert is burned but he should heal quickly, and Andre is finally dead."

"I think Quinn killed him." I interrupted his update.

"Why?" He seemed surprised by my words.

"Before Diantha caught up to him in the woods, he was thinking that he had taken care of her lieutenant."

"I see." His eyes gleamed dangerously. "I will inform the Queen when she rises."

I nodded in response before he continued his update.

"The second Hummer exploded and everyone was killed except Sheriff Babbitt. Her coffin was somehow thrown from the vehicle. She survived, but has some burns from the sun."

I shivered as I realized how lucky those in my Hummer had been. We hadn't lost anyone, but Andre, Jake, Carla, Henrik, and Gervaise were all finally dead.

"And your passengers, Ms. Stackhouse? How did they fare?" He asked.

I swallowed heavily. "We swerved to miss the second Hummer and ended up turning over. Pam and Eric's coffins were thrown from the vehicle but I was able to cover them. Eric will likely have some burns from the sun over the left side of his body since the lid to his coffin slipped open. Also, Pam's lid was busted and her foot was exposed. I've covered the hole, but she will likely have a very bad burn on her foot. Diantha seemed okay and she took Quinn and Frannie away so we didn't have to explain about them."

"That is good news." He smiled congenially. "With Andre gone and the Queen injured, we will need Northman to be strong to protect the state."

That sounded ominous.

"Miss?"

I turned around to see the female paramedic from earlier returning with another man in uniform whom looked to be about ten years older than her.

"Yes?" I responded.

"This is my partner Mark." She smiled. "He says we can take your vampires to the basement of one of the buildings downtown, where all the other victims are being taken."

Mr. C stepped forward. "Would it be possible to take us on to the airport instead? We do not feel safe here after the bombing, and we have a private plane waiting that is safe for our surviving vampires."

They looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. "I don't see why not."

"You cannot leave the city until your interrogation is completed." Conway chose _that_ moment to rear his ugly head again.

I was about to speak when Mr. C started spouting off lawyer jargon about one thing or another that I didn't really understand. After all, I read romance novels more often than anything that included legal verbiage.

Whatever he was saying, however, seemed to work because Conway backed off and the paramedics started loading our remaining vampires into the ambulances.

I rode with Eric and Pam.

* * *

Luckily, the remaining part of the trip to the airport was uneventful and we were able to get our vampires loaded into the light tight room on the airplane without any problems.

It was only when we took off into the air that Diantha emerged from behind one of the closed doors to join us.

Of course, I had felt her brain along with Quinn and Frannie's as soon as we neared the plane, but I was operating under the assumption that she didn't want to be seen until we were away from all the authorities in Rhodes.

I guess I'd been right.

"Nowwhat?" Diantha asked as she sat down across from 'uncle.'

He wiped his brow again with his handkerchief. "We need to find a different place to land that won't be suspected, and we need to hide them until they rise."

"I don't understand. Why would we need to hide once we are in Louisiana?" I asked.

"If any of the Queen's enemies know about what happened in Rhodes, or find out that she is injured, then they may meet us when we land in order to kill off what remains of the Louisiana hierarchy."

Oh shit! Here we go again.

* * *

A/N: I know you all are probably missing Eric in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you are still enjoying the story. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry for the massive delay in posting a new chapter for this fiction. I was simply blocked on it. I knew where I wanted to go but couldn't seem to get there. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit shorter than my normal chapters but a lot happens. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm only messing with their universe.

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Nowwhat?" Diantha asked as she sat down across from 'uncle.'_

_He wiped his brow again with his handkerchief. "We need to find a different place to land that won't be suspected, and we need to hide them until they rise."_

"_I don't understand. Why would we need to hide once we are in Louisiana?" I asked._

"_If any of the Queen's enemies know about what happened in Rhodes, or find out that she is injured, then they may meet us when we land in order to kill off what remains of the Louisiana hierarchy."_

_Oh shit! Here we go again._

* * *

We all lapsed into silence as we thought about our predicament and tried to come up with a plausible alternative to possibly being a sitting duck when we landed.

"What if . . ." I paused before finishing my thought aloud because I realized it might be a mistake to share too much information about myself. However, Mr. C and Diantha were already looking at me with expectant looks on their faces.

Oh well. I needed to survive the day more than I needed to keep my secrets.

"What if I knew a fairy that could pop us off the plane to somewhere safe?"

"Brilliant!" Mr. C exclaimed in his normal congenial manner. "That would work perfectly."

At least they didn't ask me how I knew fairies.

"Okay. Then I need to use a phone."

Diantha led me to one of the seats that had a phone embedded in the chair in front of it.

I just hoped she would answer.

After three rings, she finally picked up. "Claudine Crane."

"Claudine. It's Sookie."

"Sookie! I knew you survived that mess in Rhodes but are you okay?" I wasn't surprised that my fairy godmother knew I was still alive and kicking.

"I'm uninjured but I have a problem." I paused. "Claudine, can you pop into a moving airplane?"

"Of course I can." She said easily. "As long as you are there that is. Do you need help?"

"Yes. Can you pop to me now and I'll explain?"

Before I even finished the statement, Claudine was standing in front of me surveying the plane.

"Hello demons." She said cheerfully in the direction of Mr. C and Diantha.

They both nodded in reply as Claudine turned back to face me. "So what seems to be the problem?"

For the next ten minutes, I retold our tale from Rhodes and the concerns we had about landing in Louisiana. I finished my story with a request that made Claudine's eyes go wide.

"You want me to pop the vampires to safety too?" She squealed. "What if they wake up because they smell me! Some older vampires could do that."

"Then it won't work and you need to pop away."

"They may be too fast and get me before I can teleport."

"Then we can chain them in their coffins. All you need to do is go get us silver chains and I'll chain them before you pop them." She looked thoughtful for a moment so I added. "Please Claudine. I'm not leaving them here."

"The Queen will owe me a favor." She said clearly.

Mr. C spoke up from behind her. "I agree. I am authorized to negotiate for her during the day under emergency circumstances. I will insure she knows that you are owed for saving her."

She nodded at him before finally shooting me a look. "I'll be right back."

I sighed with relief as she left. She was going to help us.

"You are very good at thinking outside the box, Ms. Stackhouse." The demon lawyer said brightly.

"Thanks." I whispered as I felt some of my adrenaline leaving my body and tiredness creeping in. It had been a long night and the today was barely started.

I had just sat back down in my seat when Claudine popped back in. "Here are some of the chains. I will bring more back with me." She laid the heavy chains in the seat beside me and popped away again.

I started picking up the chains and saw another hand reaching for the ones I had yet to touch.

"Illhelpya." Diantha said.

"Great."

With Diantha's help, it took almost an hour to trap the vampires in their coffins with the silver chains. Claudine had even popped to a hardware store and bought locks that she gave me the keys to for later.

The problem we all came up with, when everyone was ready to leave, was where we should go.

"The Queen's compound would be the most secure and the best place for everyone to find donors to heal." Mr. C offered.

"But it's also the most obvious if we are worried about a takeover." I added.

Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"What about Fangtasia?" I asked.

"Obvious." Diantha answered.

"Yes, but Eric and Pam are the least injured. Once they've fed, then they should heal quickly. Wouldn't we be safest in their area with vamps loyal to them and the Queen?" I argued.

"There is some logic in that." Claudine agreed.

Mr. C seemed to think aloud for a moment. "We should gain some time because anyone waiting would probably be Weres, and they would expect us to still be on the plane. They would be confused and most likely wait on the vampires to rise in order to get new orders. That would give Sheriff Northman time to gather his forces to protect the Queen." He paused before nodding his head. "Yes, this is our best bet."

"Why don't you go first?" I motioned to the lawyer. "You can direct Claudine where to pop everyone to and I have to stay until the end so that she can find the plane."

He nodded his head and Claudine walked over to touch his shoulder before they disappeared.

"Runningouttatime." Diantha said as they popped away.

I hadn't even thought to look at the time nor did I know how long the flight to Louisiana took.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"Notlong."

I sighed as I removed my ponytail holder and pulled my hair back up in a tighter ponytail. "Of course not."

Claudine popped back a few minutes later and declared that the demon had located an underground area in the bar that had several unoccupied rooms. She would be popping the vampires into different rooms. She started with the Queen and Seigbert to the first room, followed by Cleo and Bill to the second room, and Eric and Pam were popped to the last room. Each trip she took only lasted about two minutes but she had to take each coffin one at a time. By the time she was done almost fifteen minutes had passed and we could feel the plane starting to descend.

"We need to get Quinn and his sister."

Claudine nodded and Diantha led the way into the room where she had stashed my most recent ex. When we walked in, a small part of me felt guilty and sad at the sight in front of me. Quinn was covered in silver chains to prevent him from changing or escaping. His skin was burning where the silver touched him and his sister was tied up tightly beside him. I felt bad for her because it looked very uncomfortable and probably painful.

Fortunately, Diantha had gagged them.

Unfortunately, or fortunately as the case may be, the gag didn't work on their thoughts and Quinn was thinking loudly.

_I'm lucky I heard them decide to take us all to that Fanger's bar. All I need to do is survive until De Castro's spy rises and can alert him. _

I tried to tune into his thoughts more, but they became snarly and indecipherable again once Claudine stepped into the room. I considered asking him about the spy and getting more information by touching him, but the plane was getting closer and closer to landing. The interrogation would have to wait even if we were going out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Take Quinn first." I said to Claudine before adding. "Make sure he isn't seen by anyone other than us and Mr. C."

Quinn started to struggle and I knew he knew I'd heard his thoughts.

"Whatsthematter?" Diantha asked quickly as Claudine nodded and popped away with Quinn.

"Quinn was thinking about a spy at Fangtasia."

Where I would have cursed or sighed or screamed at this news, Diantha simply nodded before going over to check Frannie's bindings.

I wished I could be that calm.

I started pacing around the cabin as I tried to consider the implications of a spy being amongst Eric's vampires.

"We will find the spy." Diantha said in a much clearer tone than I was used to her using.

I turned to look at her as Claudine popped back in the room and grabbed Frannie before disappearing again.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Youhaventfailedusyet."

_Great_. No pressure there.

I was about to let Diantha know how many things were wrong with what she just said when the fasten seatbelt sign came on and the Captain's voice filled the cabin. I ignored the scripted 'arrival speech' about seatbelts and focused on his estimation of time.

We only had ten minutes left.

And we hadn't decided what to do about the pilots.

Thinking about the pilots made me realize something else.

"Diantha, why weren't there any stewardesses on the flight?"

"Queensaidno."

I must have looked confused because she elaborated slightly.

"Toorisky."

I stared at her for a moment before I decided not to worry about it now. The important thing was that we didn't have to concern ourselves with a plausible story for human witnesses. However, we still had the pilots to worry about.

Claudine popped back into the room just as I asked, "What do we do about the pilots?"

"Leavethem." Diantha shrugged.

"The Weres won't hurt them and the vampires will probably glamour them later." Claudine added as she grabbed Diantha's hand. "I'll be right back and we'll be done."

Without another word Claudine and Diantha were gone and I was left on an empty plane with only my chaotic thoughts for company.

For a moment, I started to become overwhelmed with panic and exhaustion. However, I took a deep breath and forced back my emotions since they couldn't help me now. Instead, I considered what needed to be done next.

We needed to make sure that Quinn stayed hidden and I would have to try to read his mind again to identify the spy. If I could identify the spy before nightfall, then we needed to find a way to keep him in the dark until Eric could take care of him.

There were also injured vamps that would need healing. My heart hurt as the memory of Eric's burns flashed behind my eyes. Again, I pushed away my emotions and focused on the problem at hand.

All the vamps were going to need blood to heal and I was guessing that they would be rather dangerous to any humans that came close to them before they were healed. I thought the problem over for a minute and decided to ask Mr. C about the hobbit doctor I'd seen when the Maenad attacked me. Perhaps she would be best suited to tell us how to take care of the vamps, since she seemed to be a doctor for supernaturals.

All of these plans sped through my mind in the two minutes or so that it took Claudine to pop back to my side. We didn't speak as she grabbed my hand and suddenly I felt like I was falling into nothingness. I didn't have time to contemplate the feeling further though, as my feet were suddenly on solid ground again. I'm sure my face was a perfect picture of my shock and awe at what had just happened as I turned to look at Claudine.

She simply smiled at my reaction.

It took me a couple of moments to recover before I remembered my manners. I reached out to hug Claudine in thanks but she stepped back.

I'm sure my face showed my hurt and confusion.

"Sorry." She said smiled softly, "but this place is already going to smell like fairy and all of you are going to have slight traces of my scent. It's going to be hard enough to control the injured vamps without smelling more like me."

I smiled in understanding. "Thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome." Claudine replied warmly before popping away.

I sighed as my closest daytime ally left, but I understood that she was uncomfortable around the vampires and that we didn't need her scent to be any stronger in the underground area. Straightening my shoulders, I shored up my determination and set out to find everyone.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings before deciding which direction to take.

I knew I was in the basement of Fangtasia and Claudine said there were several rooms down here, but I didn't know my way around. I'd never been in the basement of Eric's bar. I was currently in a rather large room with boxes, which appeared to be bar stock, sitting in the far right hand corner. Other than that, the room was rather sparse with only a locked cabinet along the left wall and several chains hanging from the other walls.

I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head when I saw the chains. I didn't have time to let my thoughts linger on the implication of those chains.

Before I could get lost in my thoughts, I turned to my right and started walking towards the only other door in the room. As soon as I opened it, I heard voices and was surprised I hadn't heard them before. As I closed the thick door behind me, it occurred to me that the rooms behind the door were soundproofed to the room and bar beyond. Interesting.

There was a light on in the short hallway I entered and I was thankful. I also saw two doorways on either side of the hallway, making a total of four. I ignored them for now and walked straight down the hallway to stand beside Mr. C and Diantha. They grew silent with my arrival so I decided it was time to put my plans into action.

Starting with Mr. C, I shared my thoughts. "The vamps are going to be thirsty and angry when they rise. I would like you to call Dr. Ludwig. I assume you know how to contact her." He nodded. "Have her bring as much bagged blood as she can for the vamps. They would likely drain any live donors and we just don't have time to deal with that right now. I'm sure the Queen and Eric will pay her well for her trouble, and perhaps she knows of a way to start giving them blood while they are still dead for the day."

Without waiting for any further response from the lawyer, I turned to Diantha. I momentarily paused when she smiled at me knowingly. I don't know what the smile meant and I didn't want to ask.

"I have to question Quinn." I said calmly. "Would you please join me?"

I knew he was tied up in silver but I had no desire to be in a room with him alone.

Diantha nodded and led the way to the first door on the right while Mr. C took out his phone and started dialing. I paused slightly before following Diantha into the darkened room as a wave of exhaustion hit me again. I had been up for over twenty-four hours, nearly been killed, been through an emotional reunion with Eric that was rudely interrupted, teleported from a moving airplane, and I was starving.

Well, I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon but I could surely do something about food.

I stepped back from the doorway and called to Mr. C. "After you talk to the doc, could you order us some food? I'm starving and we need to keep up our strength."

The demon nodded his head as he continued to talk on the phone and I turned back to the task at hand: Finding a spy.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
